Stolen
by madval29
Summary: Excerpt: "'You have your mission,' the voice in the shadows said. The man and the woman left, the woman was very excited, but the man was indifferent. They leave the compound and get on their motorcycles to return to Gotham." Don't expect much it will be updated irregularly, tends to jump around a lot and I may change the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"You have your mission," the voice in the shadows said. The man and the woman left, the woman was very excited, but the man was indifferent. They leave the compound and get on their motorcycles to return to Gotham.

Once they return to the shitty apartment in the North side, they park their bikes in the alley. They have already shown this neighborhood what happens if their bikes go missing so they are safe. They get inside, Huntress takes off her mask and becomes Paula. Sportsmaster leaves his on until he gets to the stand where he puts his mask, then proceeds to take it off and put it on the stand.

"This is like a second chance, since I can't have kids, isn't it great Lawrence?" Paula says as she starts preparing dinner for them.

"This is a mission don't forget that, just because you think she could be your own." Lawrence said.

"Oh loosen up honey, we can make her anything we want her to be, her life rest in our hands we can shape her." Paula says with a sparkle, she intends to take the girl and let her have a normal life.

"Anything we want," Lawrence repeats with an evil gleam in his eye.

88888888

Bruce Wayne was calmly talking to the fling from last year that he needed for his cover. Unfortunately against all odds she had gotten pregnant and now held their child in her arms. The woman could care less about the child and had tried for an abortion, until Bruce found out. He payed to keep her as healthy as possible during the pregnancy.

The woman was nightmare, she demanded money, jewelry, and clothes. But Bruce didn't care as soon as he had his daughter, he was home-free. He would of course send a check in the mail every year or so but that was the end of her.

After Bruce coerced the woman into giving him his daughter, he left. He had Alfred drive him home as he held his daughter in his arms.

"You're such a cute thing, you." He cooed to his baby girl.

The woman had insisted on naming her, the exact words were "I carried this thing inside me for nine months I get to name her." The girl's name was Artemis.

Alfred watch his ward become a totally different man when he was with Artemis. The hard, ruthless Batman was gone and a caring-loving father came out when he was with her. But when there was crime, he changed into the orphaned, hurt, and angry Batman. Although he went on a lot less missions with the Justice League. It got to the point where he only talked to them once a month.

88888888

Superman was not happy, he missed his best friend, even though Batman was moody and sarcastic, he was a part of the league. He was the mediator, that kept everyone sane. If ever there was a hint of a disagreement he shut it down with a single pointed glare in the right direction. Even though Batman didn't have any superpowers he was unofficially in charge of everything and everyone. Superman was _this_ close to pulling his hair out. With Batman only checking in once a month the Flash was being more of a lady's man and Wonder Woman being the feminist she is, was _not_putting up with it, leading to many verbal fights that sometimes almost lead to destruction of the cave.

The Green Lanterns decided that they were superior to everyone else and they could mess with everyone for no reason. They started pulling pranks. But there was no one to enforce the rules but Superman, and since he couldn't be everywhere at once, they got away with a lot. Superman never realized how tight a hold Batman had on them all, and Superman, even with his x-ray vision couldn't see and stop all the problems. Superman had no idea how Batman did it.

All the superheroes were like teenagers, especially Green Arrow and Black Canary who decided to have a Romeo-Juliet romance that "no one knew about" those two were as subtle as a firecracker. Sneaking off into closets to make out in, locking doors for private dinners, and trying to be creative about where they "spent time together," people were walking in on them all the time, and everyone knew but they thought they were oh so slick, yeah they weren't.

Superman grew to crave for Batman's monthly visit, because everyone cleaned up in preparation and got back into shape for the day he was there. Also when he was there, it was like he wasn't there, his mind always seemed to be somewhere else. When he rarely went on missions with them, he was in tip top shape he got things done quickly and swiftly, no longer trying to get every last detail, only the ones he needed. He didn't really interact with people anymore, once the job was done, he was the first to leave and the last to show up.

Finally Superman had enough, he changed into his alter-ego, Clark Kent, and went to visit Bruce Wayne. He got the shock of his life when he flew by a window in the mansion and saw Bruce Wayne playing with a baby girl. The image was so unrealistic, he didn't really absorb it. He saved the image to deal with later, and he continued until he got to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Alfred had barely opened the door before Clark went barreling past him to where he knew Bruce would be. He found him in the room he flew by. He opened the door and was about to start yelling at Bruce to get his shit together and come back to the league . . .

But then he saw Bruce smiling and tickling the little girl who was giggling. Alfred came up behind him put a hand on his shoulder, and led him away, while silently closing the door behind them. Alfred took them to the kitchen where he started to boil water for tea.

"He's actually happy," Clark said in shock.

"Yes, it has been a long time since he has been this happy, ever since Rachel died." Alfred said sadly. The tea is ready and he pours both him and Clark a cup.

"How can I get him back? You don't understand Alfred how crazy things are without him, but how can I take him away from her? He's just so happy." Clark may have only seen a short scene but that was more than most people saw with Bruce Wayne. Also the image from when he was flying was going through his mind as well. He took the cup Alfred offered him and drank it while Alfred talked.

"I know, he hasn't even told the public, he spends as much time as he can with her, he still does his work for Wayne Enterprises, still goes to public events, but he isn't as much of a "playboy" anymore he shows up alone. The media is suggesting someone broke his heart." Alfred had made quotation marks with his hands at the word 'playboy.' Then picked up his cup to take a sip of the lemon tea.

"But what do I do?" Clark said. Just because he was Superman didn't mean he had all the answers.

"For now just try to handle it on your own, I can't let you take away his happiness," he said with the conviction of an old man who treated Bruce like a son, because he was and he did.

"I'll try . . " Clark said before leaving. He realized that Alfred didn't have the answers either.

"I swear this bromance those boys have will be the death of me." Alfred said with a sigh. He cleaned up the table put the cups in the sink to wash later, and went back to his book that he was reading before Clark showed up. He still had an hour before he had to make dinner.

88888888

Paula and Lawrence got their masks ready and left to go steal Bruce Wayne's daughter. They had been planning it for a month and were finally ready. They hopped on their motorcycles, and left. Paula had installed an extra compartment for the girl on hers, a sidecar of sorts.

They parked their motorcycles a quarter mile from the gates of Wayne manor. Sportsmaster hacked into the system and put the cameras on the section that they were closest to on a loop.

"This Bruce guy must be really stupid to not have security." Sportsmaster said as he finished hacking.

"Don't get overconfident this mission came from the top of the ladder so we must execute it with precision." Huntress said with a 'let's just get this done' voice.

Sportsmaster cracked his knuckles, made sure he had everything to open the window with, then started to climb the gate that completely encompassed Wayne Manor. Once he was over, he whistled twice to let Huntress know it was all-clear.

Huntress followed. Then they jogged to the wall, but since they were both in good shape their jogging could be seen as a run. Once they hit the brick wall Huntress pulled out her suction-cup gloves and put them on. Sportsmaster followed suit. Then they both began climbing.

Huntress had made sure that there was a charity event for Bruce Wayne to be at, so no one would be home but that stupid butler, she thinks his name is Fred or something like that. They got to the window, and Sportsmaster silently pulled it open. He had done this two weeks ago to make sure they had the right room, but he hadn't taken the girl because Bruce was still in the manor at the time, and he didn't want to risk being seen.

They spilled into the room silently. Huntress picked up Artemis and placed her in the bag she had on her back for the baby. (A/N like the one Jade has in season 2, remember Artemis is just two months old)

They double checked that they were in the clear, and then left through the window. After carefully climbing down. They jogged back to the gate. Huntress went first this time, Sportsmaster stayed behind to make sure they were in the clear. Once he was positive they were clear, reset the cameras, and ran back to the motorcycles.

Huntress had already buckled Artemis into the sidecar. They rode back to North Gotham. They put their bikes in the alley, and went to their apartment to eat dinner with their new member of the family.

88888888

Bruce Wayne was getting really tired of all these charity events, he "had" to show up. All he really wanted to do was spend time with his daughter, she was the sweetest thing. He didn't even mind waking up at all hours of the night to change her diapers, and sending Alfred on those late-night runs to the store to get baby formula to feed her. Okay maybe he did mind a bit, but he loved her so much it didn't really matter too much to him.

Bruce sat through the opening speech about how these donations helped research cancer, the speaker asked for everyone to clap for all the donations then he talked about how much they raised. Then it was time to mingle before dinner, this usually lasted half an hour, and the only food was some hor-d'oeuvres that tasted terrible. He had to put up with women coming up to him trying to get him to like them for his money, young and old, it was really quite revolting.

After he managed to dodge the women, he managed to get a seat next to Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, it was pretty obvious, but hey all Superman does is put on glasses at least Green Arrow had a mask. Anyway after some pleasant small talk, they ate. Bruce noticed that Dinah, aka Black Canary was Oliver's date for the evening, but he didn't comment.

After dinner there was more mingling, Bruce stayed with Dinah and Oliver, but he only needed to stay for fifteen minutes this time. After that excruciatingly long time, at least to him, he made his pleasantries and left. He sped home in his Lamborghini.

The first thing he did was go to check on Artemis, it was always the first thing he did after he got back. But she wasn't there, at first he panicked.

"Calm down Bruce, Alfred is probably changing her diaper or something." He said aloud to himself, but this didn't stop him from running around the house like a madman, looking for Alfred. After realizing Alfred didn't have her, he searched his entire house, even the Batcave, before he admitted she was gone.

Finally accepting it, he called the cave.

A/N Someone informed me that Green Arrow's civilian name is Oliver Queen not Oliver Green, I totally knew that I swear, I just forgot when I was writing and editing this so thanks Adam, and I changed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Bruce continued saying as the ringing kept ringing why didn't they answer the phone, he was not in the mood to deal with any bullshit. He wanted his daughter back and he wanted her now. No one just takes Bruce Wayne's daughter and gets away with it. Okay so no one knows about her yet, except him, the skank, as he oh so affectionately refers to her, Alfred, Superman, and whoever took her.

"Hellooooooooooo if this is for the man of the cave press one, or leave me a message and promise you'll talk dirty to me." The Flash's voice said in a suggestive tone. Now Bruce was pissed, what the hell was Flash doing messing with the cave's answering machine.

Bruce went down to the Batcave and got into his Batman gear. Then he went to his own personal Zeta-tube and went to the cave. The sight that greeted him only made him angrier. The Green Lanterns were running around destroying things, Flash and Wonder Woman were fighting, and Superman was having a stern conversation with Green Arrow and Black Canary, how did they beat him here, no now is not the time for that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Batman screamed at them in his most frightening voice. Everyone looked at him horror-stricken except for Superman who looked extremely relieved.

It was silent for a moment then all at once.

"Um you see we were just putting this back." Guy the Green Lantern said as he put down the vase he was holding.

"She started it!" said the Flash.

"He started it!" said Wonder Woman.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were slowly inching away from each other.

Before anymore of this nonsense could continue, "I expect this place cleaned up, and everyone in the debriefing room in ten minutes. Did I make myself clear?" His tone of voice left no room for argument, like anyone would try to. He then walked to the computers and started looking for who could have taken his daughter.

As soon as he was done speaking everyone started running around cleaning up and making everything spic-and-span. Superman walked over to Batman.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" He asked.

"She's gone." Batman said in a flat voice.

Superman didn't have to ask who she was, if Bruce Wayne's daughter was missing, the entire Justice League was going after who took her. Superman knew Batman didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted her safe and at home, so instead of asking if he was okay he said "How long?"

"I don't know I was gone for maybe an hour, an hour and a half at most." Batman said regretfully, he wasn't there when they came for her, and that more than anything else was what haunted him.

Superman placed his hand on Batman's shoulder forcing him to turn around "We'll find her," he said with a small-sad smile.

"She better be alive."

There was still five minutes left for him to look up possible leads and he was going to use at least four of them. The other one would be spent waiting for the rest of the members in the debriefing room.

He got to work.

888888888

Batman sat in the debriefing room he had a vague lead unfortunately it encompassed a lot but he was pretty sure he knew what organization was behind it. He waited for everyone to enter the room.

Eventually everyone in the league was there. Batman pulled up a picture of his little Artemis.

The Justice League members looked around at each other uneasy, usually Batman pulled up pictures of targets, they knew he had been slightly out of it lately, but to put a target sign on the back of baby, that looked less than two months old at most?

But no one said anything and waited for Batman to start speaking.

"This baby girl has gone missing from Bruce Wayne, he has requested that we find her, this is an all hands mission everyone is to search for her we will not stop until we find the next heir to the Wayne fortune, this is a high priority mission." This statement was met with shock, there had never been a high priority mission, just missions, also the next heir to the Wayne fortune, no one even knew the guy had a daughter.

Again no one said anything, no one was going to challenge the all-mighty Batman, he knew everything, it was really unwise to go against him.

"I have reason to believe the League of Shadows is behind it. You are to find out which member has taken her and retrieve her. Each member will search everywhere in their respective cities, or planets, but I doubt she has left Earth we are to take no chances." Batman glared at every member until his point had gotten through then he finished off with "Dismissed."

He left.

88888888

After Paula and Lawrence had eaten dinner, Paula put Artemis to bed, and sat with Lawrence on their beat-up couch.

"You will take care of her until she is four and we can start training her." Lawrence started out with.

"Six" Paula replied.

"Five" Lawrence compromised.

"Fine," Paula was upset that they had to start training her, but it was a part of the mission. She was to take care of the girl, and Lawrence was to train her.

"I will teach her every martial art I know, French, how to use weapons, and teach her pain." Lawrence stated.

Paula sighed she didn't want to do this but she loved Lawrence so she was stuck with him, "I will teach her Vietnamese, how to cook, how to disappear, how to lie, to be immune to/use poison, and she will be going to school." Paula stated, she was not wavering on the last one, she also knew it would be the one Lawrence would disagree with.

"Absolutely not, she can't go to school, Artemis is not a common name, what if he finds her, you know he has connections to Batman." Lawrence argued. Although they were feeling pretty secure about this mission, Batman still strikes fear into everyone's heart.

"If you let her go you can start training at four." Paula compromised, she knew he would try to hide it and start her at four anyway, but she didn't care she needed this girl to interact with people and find out how normal people live.

Lawrence knew he couldn't beat her, she always won their arguments "Fine so long as you don't teach her how to argue, I want to stand a chance." he replied with a half smile at Paula.

Despite how much they argue, they really do care for each other.

88888888

"Barry we need to talk." Iris said when he returned home.

"If this is about me disappearing again I told you I can't talk about it." Barry said looking nervously at his girlfriend of six months.

Iris was really emotionally compromised and what she did next she will regret but she just snapped at him tired of the excuses, "Oh come off it, I already figured out you are Flash now shut up and sit on the couch we have to talk." She said it rather forcefully and Barry was so surprised he did what she said.

"W-What is it?" Barry didn't want to anger her anymore, and he was still slightly in shock, and the question just kinda spilled out.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

If Barry had been any less of a man he would have fainted. Instead he said the first thing that came to his mind, never a good thing of speedsters, "How?"

"I think we both know how babies come to be, remember the other night?" She said annoyed, but teasingly also.

Barry realized that if she was teasing him a little she couldn't be too mad. That also meant that the ring he had bought after the first month of dating was going to be in use much sooner than he expected. For all his talk of being a lady's man, he grew really insecure around Iris and he knew that Iris was the one for him. It had taken him two months just to get the courage to ask her out. Ever since she started covering the Flash, he fell for her. She didn't put up with his mindless flirting, and she didn't take his bullshit, she forced him to be real and he loved that about her.

Iris watched Barry's face trying to read it, but she never could. It was one of the things that drew her to him. He wasn't just a story she could figure out, he intrigued her. Then all of a sudden he was gone in a Flash, she giggled a little at the pun her mind came up with. In five seconds he was back with a small black box.

"I was gonna wait six more months for this because I figured our year anniversary would be the perfect time to ask you this, but I got this last month." he lied not willing to admit to having it for so long, "I have loved you since you first shot me down as the Flash when I came to flirt with you after defeating Mr. Cold." Barry started to get down on one knee.

Iris was in shock she thought he might try to leave if she found out, but he didn't he was going to propose.

"Iris Jane Morgan, will you marry me Barry Allen? I know I'm a pain in the ass, and we fight constantly, but I only ever want to be with you for the rest of my life." He would have kept talking but Iris had jumped into his arms and started kissing him.

She kept saying "Yes," she wanted to be married to him so much.

88888888

It's been a year since he has been searching for his little girl and gone is the man he was with her. He is now Batman all the time, or at least he is in personality. He wasn't even this bad when Rachel died.

One night he started drinking and Alfred walked in on him in the kitchen. There were at least four empty beers on the table in front of him and he was working on a fifth. Alfred sat down and grabbed the sixth so that Bruce wouldn't drink it.

Bruce was smashed. But he started talking about Artemis, "Why does this always happen to me? Whenever I love someone they are taken away from me. What did I do that was so terrible? I try to become a hero and they take the woman I love. I try to create a league that takes care of all the bad guys and they take my daughter. Am I doomed to never have a family?" Bruce looked imploringly at Alfred.

"I don't know Master Wayne, the world isn't always a good place." Alfred replied honestly.

"Maybe I should stop, just let the villains take over and leave well enough alone." Bruce said.

"Then you will be admitting defeat, they have taken everything from you, what does that make you?" Alfred asked.

"Alone," Bruce replied bitterly.

"No, it makes you the man with nothing to lose, if anything by taking everything away, they have made you that much more dangerous." Alfred said. Alfred looked at Bruce to see him sleeping. Alfred cleaned up the kitchen and dragged Bruce up to the master bedroom.

88888888

Artemis had somehow placed herself in Paula's heart. Paula loved Lawrence, but this little girl was wiggling her way in there too. Paula took care of her, and grew to love her more and more.

When Artemis had turned two, her first words were "Momma" and she was talking to Paula.

Lawrence still went on missions for the shadows, but Paula was considered "unfit for duty" as long as she was taking care of Artemis.

For the next two years, they were almost like any normal loving family, until Artemis turned four.

Lawrence woke her up at four in the morning explaining how now that she was four that was when she should wake up in the morning. For the first year he focused on conditioning. He made sure she had a competitive edge in her. She was probably the fittest four year old. Paula made sure that she learned simple facts, she taught her to read and write. She taught her how to read a clock and tell time, this lead to basic math. So the mornings were spent with Lawrence exercising and the afternoons were spent with her mom learning.

Paula didn't want her kid to be stupid and decided to forgo preschool, and just taught her daughter, basic things she felt were important. She taught her to read music.

When Artemis was five, her father started with martial arts. She was a quick study, she learned French, as he sometimes started speaking in French at her.

When Artemis was six, and it was time for her to go to school there was a slight problem, she was way more advanced than those nose-picking nap-timers, so she complained to her mom.

Paula realized she may have gone overboard with the teaching, she didn't want her daughter to be stupid, and in doing so she turned her daughter into a freak to the other kids her age.

Paula had little choice to do anything, but go to the principal and tell him that he should test her daughter and have her put in the appropriate grade. The following day she was moved into second grade.

88888888

Seven years after he lost his daughter, and still no concrete leads. Even with the entire Justice League looking there were no leads at all.

Bruce was forced to go to a circus for charity, he swears that the longer he is in this "normal" world the weirder it gets, he'd rather be with the league. But he has to go.

It is a normal performance until the Amazing Flying Grayson's take the stage, they are trapeze artists, he thinks that is the proper term, a family of sorts. There are supposed to be three but the youngest member apparently was sick, and unable to perform.

They start off fine, but one of the ropes looks tampered with and they are doing it without a net. So when they man tries to catch the woman while hanging on the faulty line, they both fall to their death. Chaos erupts.

A day later the circus moves towns, but the rich socialites who were in attendance payed for the funeral, and Bruce is of course obligated to go, but this is one event that doesn't seem like much of an obligation. Or at least it doesn't feel like he is forced to go but he should go.

The funeral is five days after the death of the man and woman.

Bruce sees the five year old boy, dressed in all black, he isn't crying, and he doesn't have anyone left. Bruce sees himself in the boy. They both lost their parents. Admittedly Bruce had a fortune waiting for him, and Alfred. Bruce doesn't think about that though. He goes up to the boy and stares at him.

Dick is annoyed none of these people knew his parents, and the circus left town a day after his parents died. But because of these stupid rich people he had to stay behind. Dick is also pretty sure someone messed with the performance. Coincidentally this morning he got over his sickness and is feeling fine at the afternoon funeral.

He is tired of all these people offering him condolences, he doesn't even know them. Finally one man dressed impeccably in a black suit approaches him. Dick waits for him to start spewing baloney about how sorry he is, but the man just studies him. Dick stares back at him unwavering.

"What is your name?" The man asks, he has a deep voice, it may have been frigid, but Dick doesn't think the man means to be cold to him specifically just that is the way the man is.

"Richard Grayson, and yours?" Dick says challengingly.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce replies, and just by seeing the boy react to the situation Bruce placed him in, he feels he should take care of this kid, the boy seems so much like him.

"What do you want?" Dick asks bitterly still not trusting the man to actually be decent.

Bruce smirks inwardly, the boy has spunk.

"A ward, someone for me to take in, and take care of, can you think of someone who fits that description." Bruce says with a complete poker face, betraying nothing.

"You want to take care of me?" Dick says incredulously, who is this guy.

"That's a bit presumptuous, assuming I'm talking about you." Bruce says, but when the boy looks down almost sad, "but not wrong I was actually thinking you would be the best candidate."

"I don't have anything else, or anywhere else to go so I guess?" Dick said unsure.

After hearing what Bruce seemed as an acceptance he stepped behind Dick and rested his hand on Dick's shoulder, signalling to the rest of the socialites Dick was his and not to be messed with.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Richard to find the Batcave, maybe a week or two after Dick moved in.

Bruce had left for work and Alfred was who knows where. So Dick started wandering around the mansion. There was this weird bust of some guy it looked a little like Bruce but different. He ignored it and then he thought about it. Why was there a marble bust on a stand in this room? There was nothing else in the room except a desk, and a couple of bookcase, just like most of the rooms in the mansion.

Dick didn't want to get in trouble so he decided he was just going to pick it up examine it, then put it back down no one would know any better.

Yeah that didn't turn out so well. The bust wouldn't leave the stand, Dick was so frustrated he bopped the marble with the palm of his hand. It started to fall, Dick didn't even have to worry because it caught itself almost immediately. Now it was hanging on a 45 degree angle. The bookcase to his left started to move.

Remember Dick is five years old, he may be mature for his age but when a bookcase moves you are going to go in the tunnel it reveals.

Dick found an elevator that took him to a cave of some sorts. There was a waterfall in the background, a raised platform with a computer that was huge and looked really intimidating. There were many doors all around but Dick went up to the computer, it would be awesome to play Mario Kart on it.

Bruce knew there was a risk in taking in a child. But it had been seven years, and he missed having a child to take care of. Dick was a great solution. He had manners, was polite, and was good company. Until he found the Batcave. Then he went crazy, he had all these questions, and demanded answers.

Two nights after Dick found the cave, Bruce sat him down in the kitchen and they had a talk.

"Ask what you want." Bruce said to Dick.

This led to an endless stream of questions from the boy, Bruce waited until he was done, then said "I have no idea what you just said, but if you repeat it slowly, I will answer all your questions."

That's how Dick found out his new adoptive father was Batman.

Batman taught him how to fight, how to move without superpowers, and how to use illusion to his advantage. Over time Bruce came out of his shell around Richard, who insisted to be called Dick. Bruce went along with it though. Dick was introduced to the public as Bruce's adopted son. Bruce went through all the paperwork of actually making Dick his son.

Bruce waited for five years before he let Dick go on a patrol of Gotham with him. He made sure Dick had a costume, a mask, and a hero identity. He had total freedom to come up with his name and he chose Robin. Batman raised his eyebrows at this, but Dick had set his jaw and Batman was always more lenient when it came to Dick.

88888888

Barry and Iris had a beautiful baby boy who had red hair like his mom, and freckles like his dad. As he grew up his parents tried to hide who his dad was, but Barry was really bad at it, no wonder how Iris found out. He is always using his super speed. When Wally did figure it out, he wondered if it was genetic. It wasn't.

Apparently it came from some experiment, Wally considered stealing his dad's notes and cheating to figure it out, but his parents had always made him figure things out on his own. Wally went crazy trying to figure it out, and hide it from his parents, they would probably try to stop him, and he couldn't have that. So Wally started studying textbooks and got really into science.

He was eleven when he finally figured out all the ingredients, but it wasn't until he was twelve that he got all of them. One was a compound that his dad used at his office. Wally went to work with his dad one day and carefully stole it. He leaned his back against the wall and looked around the corner twice before entering the lab, opening the cabinet, taking it, and sneaking back out.

He was thirteen when he was confident enough in the procedure to try the experiment and it worked. Unfortunately his parents were really angry when they found out. Well Iris was, and Barry appeared to be. But Wally could see a hint of pride in his dad's eyes.

It took three weeks for Wally to convince his dad to take him. But it took a month for Wally to convince his mom to let him go fight crime. Wally had wanted to go by Speedy but Green Arrow's sidekick had already taken it. Which made no sense an archer named Speedy it made more sense for a speedster to be named Speedy, but whatever. Wally finally settled on Kid Flash.

Even though his mom fought him tooth and nail about going in the end she was the one who made the Kid Flash costume. Unfortunately she made it skin tight. Wally took to wearing his old baseball cup with the costume. Just in case.

It put a lot of strain on them money wise, with two boys who ate three meals a day that could be used to feed an army. Luckily Barry talked to his old boss at the precinct, and was able to get his old job of forensic scientist back. Plus with Kid Flash, he could put more time into work, and the city would still be safe.

There was one rule about being Kid Flash though, he had to maintain a 3.5 grade average. Wally decided that was too low for him, and maintained a 4.0.

88888888

After Kaldur'ahm had taken helped take care of the evil monster with his friend Garth and his king, he leapt at the chance to get to the surface world. He became Aqualad, and started to learn to fight not just use magic. It was culture shock leaving Atlantis for Earth, and he was sad to leave Tula behind. But she was the only thing that could have kept him there and he felt there was a better life for him on Earth.

His upbringing wasn't the best his dad had killed his mom when he was three and then disappeared. Thankfully Garth had taken him in, and the two of them became brothers in all but blood. Garth's family had always been kind to Kaldur, but even after spending most of his life living with them he always felt out of place, like he was intruding.

Going with Aquaman when he was given the chance, it had felt like it was the only option open to him, and he took it.

88888888

M'gann Morzz was a white Martian. This meant she was segregated against her whole life until she was 20 (ten in human years). She developed her mind into being the ultimate weapon. She learned how to change her shape and color. She took the form of a green human. Surprisingly this opened many doors for her.

She worked hard and was accepted to join the school of mind improvement. They showed her how to create a bioship, and a living organism that can be her clothes. While learning as much as she could she discovered that she was related to the Martian Manhunter. One time he visited she snuck aboard his ship condense her bioship and she settled in for the trip to Earth. When they got there she revealed herself to her uncle and he let her stay.

88888888

Artemis noticed a pattern on days when she worked hard she had less pain training, and she had already learned from when they started that mouthing off led to repercussions she couldn't and didn't want to deal with. When she got to school it was weird learning that she was allowed to talk. Her dad liked the rule "only speak when spoken to."

When Artemis turned seven she realized the other kids didn't have to go through pain training like her. Her dad had made sure she knew excruciating pain, and could still fight through it. He made sure she could fight with a broken finger, toe, hand, foot, arm, and leg. Each and every one of them, first he had to break them of course, then spent a week training her to fight around each handicap then when it healed he moved on to the next one and repeated the process. Sessions like these were what put blocks in their relationship. She could never trust him to not take her somewhere where it would be five on one, then once she mastered that ten on one. There was never a guarantee that she wouldn't come home with bruises covering every inch of her.

Whenever she came home from those, her parents got into fights. Her mom thought he was going too hard on her. While her dad thought he was going too easy on her, if this was easy she'd hate to learn what hard was. His treatment of her got worse, because he blamed her for driving a wedge between Paula and him.

He didn't just do pain training there was also weapon training. He made sure she could hold her own with a gun, sword, bow-and-arrow, a stick, a crossbow, daggers, throwing knives, a spear, a musket (she doesn't want to know where he got that one), and lots of others. He made sure she could fashion a weapon out of almost anything. She really liked the bow and arrow though.  
She guesses in an attempt to placate Paula, he trained her the most with those, because he knew she would tell Paula all about it. Those talks always made Paula feel better about the training.

Her mom on the other hand had been slowly poisoning her, not a lot just giving her small doses until she built up an immunity and they stopped affecting her. There were four deadly ones though, two were identifiable by smell, and the other two you could taste, but you better not swallow. The only way she could be sure she was completely save was to drink water, it had a specific lack of taste that allowed you to recognize something that shouldn't be there.

Her mom also taught her how to disappear in every situation. She taught Artemis how to blend in. The trick wasn't trying to hide, it was confidence that you belonged exactly where you were. It was also good Artemis wasn't extremely good-looking, it made her just another face in the crowd.

Every night Artemis and Paula cooked dinner together, Paula taught her every dish she knew, and then after they exhausted those, they bought a few cookbooks. Artemis loved cooking, it was a time where she and her mom could talk about their days.

When Artemis got to middle school two years before she should have, she met Roy Harper. He immediately took a disliking to her. He made her life miserable. He made sure no one became friends with her, no one talked to her, and tried to take her lunch money away everyday. She had no idea what she had done to the boy, but he made sure she was isolated through her entire middle school career.

Whenever he tried to beat her up, she never fought back she only evaded until a teacher showed up. He eventually left her lunch money alone, because he kept getting into trouble for fighting.

Artemis' father wasn't done with her pain training after the bones, he decided to make sure she could fight with wounds of all kinds. Bone-deep cuts were the worst but she eventually got the hang of them and learned to stitch it up, also how to fight without ripping out those stitches.

When Artemis got to third grade, her mom was allowed to go on missions again. While in fourth grade, her mom was fatally wounded in the back and was caught by the police. She was sent to jail for four years. Artemis made sure to send her letters at least once a week, but usually sent more than that. Although her mom taught her many things, she never intentionally hurt Artemis. Only when Artemis screwed up.

When her mom was put in jail, Sportsmaster made Artemis into a killing machine. He took her on missions. He taught her five different martial arts, two hundred ways to kill a man and woman. But he never could get her to willingly do it, he always had to force her.

Artemis never liked taking a life, she could picture entire families who get affected because she killed that person. When she was forced to though she did kill. Sportsmaster made it clear that either she take the person's life or he would, and he wouldn't be gentle about it. So Artemis took to using the "snap the neck" method, it was quick and fairly painless. At least that's what she's heard.

Just before Paula got out of jail, her dad disappeared. Artemis' mom got out of jail and severed all the ties they had to the League of Shadows. Paula had seen the error of her ways in prison. Paula was able to make it to Artemis' eighth grade graduation. She was valedictorian, even with all the training she did she kept perfect grades.

Four years past.

She kept up her grades. She did so well that the summer before her senior year she got accepted to Gotham Academy, full scholarship. Artemis was going to turn it down, her whole life she had been taught never to stand out, to blend in, and she didn't even think she could accept it. That is until her mom found out.

"Of course you are going, don't you walk away from me, young lady." Paula said as she rolled her wheelchair around the apartment after her daughter.

"Mom I don't want to go I'm already enough of a freak being two years younger than everyone else. Add to that a scholarship and it just gives those rich kids more ammo to make fun of me with. Can't I just finish my senior year with all my friends?" Artemis said exasperatedly.

"Maybe if you had some." Paula snapped. Then toned it down, "Honey, your father and I have probably given you a really tough time, and never really let you had a childhood, but this ensures that I do something right by you." Paula said pleadingly, she turned her desperate eyes on her daughter.

"Ugh, fine whatever." Artemis rolled her eyes and went to make dinner. Dinner was a silent affair between the two of them, a lot of dinners were, Artemis didn't know how to talk to her mom. Paula had been gone for four years, she missed a lot of her daughter's life.

After Artemis was sure her mom was asleep she pulled out the bow and quiver she hid under her bed. She put on the costume she made herself and left via the fire escape conveniently located next to her window. She used that to get to the roof and started patrolling, she stayed more to the West, Batman and Robin never went there, she wasn't sure why but they always stayed away from there, and she didn't want to get into an altercation with Batman and Robin.

Artemis took the skills her father taught her and put them to good use. She could remember her dad pulling her out of school to go to Italy to intimidate someone, whenever she wasn't with her dad, she was trying to do right by the city she was in.

She stopped crime on the west side of Gotham and she now had the whole summer to learn to be a hero. She would use her evil abilities for good. Although in the past she had tried it, she had to be very sneaky about it. Now she had free reign to do good.

She took a running start and lept to the the next building. She saw an almost rape and stopped it she knocked out the aggressor and gave a strong warning to the woman about caring pepper spray. Then she used a grappling arrow, she designed all her arrows herself, and used it to propel herself back onto the roof.

It was a slow night after stopping the rape, two muggings, and a gas station robber, she returned to her apartment. Then she spent the whole day in bed.

To her astonishment she was in the newspaper at the end of the week, well they said something about the Batman having a new apprentice, but it was really her. She just hoped the Batman didn't find out, there were rumors he had could use fear gas. With all her training, her parents had avoided gases.

"Gases are for those who need to invent new ways to take care of a problem. You will be learning other ways." That was all her father had said to her the one time she got enough courage to ask him.

88888888

Bruce read the paper while eating breakfast with Dick, the summer was much more leisurely, they could train at any time, plus Dick had already skipped two grades, Bruce refused to let him skip anymore.

He turned the page and almost spit out his eggs. There was someone else prowling his city. That was not okay. So maybe they were doing good, no one messes with Gotham without dealing with Batman or Bruce Wayne either way he knows everything about his city, but who was this person? He didn't like not knowing.

They were smart though he hadn't been on the west side in a while and that is where the perpetrator was, well maybe she wasn't a criminal, but Bruce was very territorial.

"We are patrolling the West part of the city tonight." Bruce said.

Dick just shrugged he had gotten used to Bruce's weird last minute decisions, and he found it was better to just go along with it.

Dick pulled out his phone and texted KF, 'Hey no go tonight I'm patrolling with the bat' letting Wally know that he couldn't come over to get his butt kicked at Mario Kart. Yes even after eight years he was still obsessed with the game.

Almost immediately there was a reply 'But I was totally gonna crush you tonight, plus I needed help with a summer packet my English teacher gave me.' Dick could just imagine KF actually believing that. Since Dick had skipped two grades he was in the same grade as Wally. Wally usually asked for help with his English homework. Dick was a genius when it came to English, Wally was always more of a science guy.

'Nuh-uh I always win, and you have all summer to get that packet done.' Dick replied with a smirk.

'Yeah sure, rub it in, but I would have won tonight, plus now you don't get my amazing skills at science to help you until you help me with English.' Wally replied.

Dick let him have the last word, they could go back and forth for awhile, but Dick just let it go.

88888888

Artemis went for a run at noon, she had to stay in shape. Plus her dad had drilled workouts into her. While she was running Artemis thought of an excuse that would get her out of going to Gotham Academy.

"If I don't have my license, how am I supposed to get there?" Artemis thought with a smirk. Sure she could take her mom's motorcycle, she usually did but her mom didn't need to know that.  
When Artemis got back she took a shower. She got out and found her mom with her head in her hands looking at bills.

"What's wrong mom?" Artemis asked concerned.

"I don't have a job and without your father's steady income we don't have any money to pay the bills. We are set for this month but after that we could possibly get evicted. Plus no one will hire a paraplegic." Her mom said the last part with bitterness.

Artemis looked at her mom, "I could get a job." Artemis said.

"Artemis you are only fifteen."

"I'm almost sixteen" Artemis protested.

Her mom sighed then turned to look at Artemis with a smile, "Don't worry about it honey I'll figure it out." Paula rolled away. With the weight of this new problem on her shoulders, Artemis completely forgot about her "excuse."

Artemis went into her room and started looking around, her room wasn't much. Four walls, a bed, a desk, a tiny closet, there was nothing for her to sell. She was good at fighting, but what job can you get with that?

Suddenly Artemis had an idea, some scholarship students who didn't have a full ride had to work to help pay for it at the school. Maybe they would let her work and pay her for it because she had a scholarship, she could give the principal her puppy dog eyes and there is no way he could say no. But that isn't until summer and she only had a month. She needed work now, but who would hire a twelve year old?

One thing was for sure she was going on patrol to work out her frustrations. Artemis had the whole afternoon to herself so she went to the library and used the computer there to work on her hacking skills, she got into the pentagon and looked for any record of her or her mom, there was one for her mom, but she just ghosted over it. She made sure it had that she was reformed and that her criminal activities were eyes only. She double-checked that there was no record of her, there wasn't. She left no trace and deleted the fact that she was ever there.

Then she looked up new martial arts, after her father had left she had started teaching herself new ones she found online, but she was even in the process of creating her own.

When four o'clock rolled around she left. She went home made sure her mom had dinner, before going to her room to design new arrows, she had already mastered the blunt tip that didn't pierce skin, though it did leave a nasty bruise.

She got to the West side of Gotham at eight and started patrolling. An hour later she picked up a tail, but she casually pretended she didn't know. The person was just sniffing around her, they weren't engaging. Plus she wasn't committing any crime, so she ignored it.

At nine she was getting antsy whenever she thought she had something, by the time she got there it was taken care of. She decided to confront this tail so she disappeared.

88888888

Batman had sent Robin ahead to take care of all the crime in the area, and was scouting this girl. She was good but not better than the Batman. She stuck to roofs and could leap one easily. She had a mask and a green outfit. She also had a bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Clearly a Green Arrow fan, he was almost jealous, almost.

She seemed to get restless as Robin was taking care of all the crime.

Then she disappeared. Literally one second she was there the next she was gone. Batman almost thought he lost her then he realized she was going to try to surprise him. Heh slim chance of that, but he wasn't sure where she was yet, so maybe she had a better chance.

"Why is the almighty 'Batman' following me?" she asked, her voice picked up a hint of sarcasm when she said Batman.

Batman turned to face her, she had surprised him, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Plus she seemed young, someone must have trained her. But who would start so early? As soon as he had that thought, he realized how hypocritical it sounded.

A/N Leaving a semi-cliffy here, I wrote this yesterday but it needed a LOT of cleaning up plus it took me an hour to fix. I'll try to update when I can but I have an early release tomorrow and after practice and homework, I'll probably get the next chapter out tomorrow. It just depends on how much homework I'll have. Thanks to all who reviewed. =-)  
-Madval29


	4. Chapter 4

He had started training Robin at ten years old. He really couldn't be complaining that someone had started this girl so young. From what he could see, she had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She had a shirt thing that looked more like a green sports bra, but it had long sleeves. It revealed her midriff and a lot of scars. She couldn't have been older than seventeen. What was she doing with all those scars? For some reason this girl sparked his protective instinct. He should probably answer her question. Nah.

"Oh sure, just use the Bat glare Not like I'm waiting for an answer as to why the Batman is following me" she said with a snarky voice, that Batman totally didn't appreciate.

"Who said I was following you? This is my city I can go where I want." Batman said, although he was defending himself, it sounded like a statement.

"Yeah, you just decided to go to the West side the day after I'm in the paper after avoiding it for the better part of the year so far." Artemis glared at him, silently challenging him to evade the question yet again. (A/N it is early June, 2012)

"What are you doing in Gotham anyway?" Batman said not answering her question, making it so they were now on equal footing whoever answered first would be conceding defeat. It was not going to be him.

"I live here." She gave in first, also giving him information to use later, she was good enough to know where he was gonna be, and she lived in Gotham.

"So you just decided to one day become a hero, not like Gotham already had one or something." Batman said to her with a flat voice, but there was clearly intended sarcasm added to the last part.

They seemed to be equally matched sarcasm wise. Artemis couldn't risk fighting him, there was no way she could win, plus she could see Boy Wonder trying to sneak up on her.

"Have I done anything illegal?" Artemis questioned.

"As far as I know . . . not yet" he replied.

"So now you decide to answer a question? Okay we can go back and forth all night getting in witty words with each other. But I'm assuming that since Boy Wonder is behind me, no one else is guarding the rest of the city." Artemis said. "Besides now I know you are in the West tonight giving me free access to the rest of Gotham. I'd say it's been fun, but I heard the Batman knows when you are lying." Artemis finished. She then sprinted to the edge and jumped to the next building over. Then she disappeared again.

"Did you get a picture?" Batman asked Robin.

"Well yeah, but what are we going to do about her?" Robin asked.

"We'll wait and if she is legit, probably turn her over to Green Arrow." Batman replied.

"What about R-I mean Speedy." Robin tried to cover his blunder.

"Speedy hasn't been happy for a while now, I'm guessing that pretty soon he is either going to demand to join the league or go solo." Batman said.

Batman had been thinking about putting together a team, it would reinforce the unity of the Justice League, by forcing the mentors to talk to each other, and set good examples for their respective protegee.

88888888

Batman had no idea how true his words were. Oliver Queen had just returned from a fundraiser to find Roy Harper sitting on his couch.

"Roy! How are you buddy?" Oliver asked with a smile, going over to shake his hand.

"I want to join the Justice League." Roy said simply, he was in normal clothes.

"What? But I thought you liked being Speedy?" Oliver said confused.

"It's not enough, I never really get to stop a bad guy, I just help you out. I'm a sidekick. I'm not saying that you are a bad mentor, it's just I want to try having my own missions from the league. I don't want to stand in the shadow of a real hero. I want to be one of the real heroes." Roy poured out his hopes and dreams to Oliver.

"I'll talk to Batman and I'll see what I can do." Oliver relieved that Roy wasn't upset with him, was willing to look into this.

As soon as Roy left, Green Arrow called Batman.

"Bats, I was talking to Speedy, and he wants to get more prestige, and be less of a sidekick, more of a hero, join the league, you know that kind of thing." Green Arrow tried to make it seem like no big deal.

Batman thought this was a perfect time to inform GA about his plans. "I was actually thinking of putting a team together. Like taking all the sidekicks and having them become a team. Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Aqualad." Batman told Green Arrow.

"Miss Martian?" Green Arrow questioned.

"She is Martian Manhunters niece, she has recently been visiting Earth." Batman explained.

"I see, I see . . ." Green Arrow said.

"I'll let the rest of the mentors know." Batman said.

88888888

True to his word Batman had told the rest of the mentors, and he set a date for them to come together, and be shown the Justice Hall. He might even give them the cave. Three years ago, the cave was discovered so Superman provided a place in space for them to relocate their headquarters.

The date was a week away.

Batman still had no idea what to do about the girl running around his city. Since their first encounter, he had seen her twice. Both times, he only glimpsed her before she saw him and disappeared. It was getting extremely frustrating that she was able to outmaneuver him, in his own city no less.

Maybe it was her city too. Batman went to his computer. He pulled up his database that he may or may not have hacked into the census to get, not like he would admit to it. He centered the search around Gotham. Then he removed kids under ten, and adults over twenty. He narrowed the search to girls, and blondes. There were still over 200 results, Gotham was a big city. He needed to find out more about her.

He went to find Robin and Kid Flash they were playing an intense game of Mario Karts. Alfred was in the background watching over them. Even though they can both handle themselves, it was just a little reassurance for him.

"Robin we are finding her again." Batman stated.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked before Batman could leave.

"It is none of your concern." He said coldly then left.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked again, but this time he asked Robin.  
"This girl has been running around the city dressed like Green Arrow helping take care of crime. Batman's pretty pissed that she has even a small hand in his city. Whoever trained her did so well that we are having a hard time staying on her trail." Robin told Kid Flash.

"Can I come?" Kid Flash asked Mario Karts totally forgotten.

"Why do you want to?" Robin asked putting down the controller.

"Hello, it's a girl that is a hero, sounds like the perfect candidate to be the new GF for KF." Kid Flash said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please tell me you did not just say what I think you did." Robin said.

"Oh I said it, and I'm think about using it again." KF said with a smile.

"Lord have mercy on us all." Robin prayed.

"Hey! I was proud of that one." KF said indignantly.

"I'll ask Batman if you can come," just as KF shot up to do a little jig, "only if we go back to Mario Karts," Robin concluded.

"I'll win this time for sure." KF said completely forgetting about the girl. He threw himself back into the game.

"How are you two years older than me you act like you are five." Robin said.

88888888

Superman had been close to some leads concerning Batman's daughter for a while now, but didn't want to get Batman's hopes up unless they were air tight. He found the two most likely to have taken her, either Huntress or Sportsmaster, but he couldn't figure out which one. But since it had been a year of searching just to get this much he was going to tell Batman. It had been sixteen years since he last saw his daughter.

Most of the league had concluded that she had died. Superman never gave up hope that Batman could be happy though. Robin had helped, but Superman knew Batman would be better if she was back in his life.

Superman pulled out his communicator, "Batman I think you should see this."

"I'll be in space in a minute." Batman replied almost instantaneously.

When Batman got there and saw a picture of his baby girl on the main computer he got excited, this might be the first lead they have gotten in fourteen years. They had one two years after her disappearance, but that had just been a dead end.

"What have you found?" Batman demanded.

"It is between these two members either Huntress or Sportsmaster. But Huntress has been retired, ever since the accident. But she still might have done it. She lives in Gotham, supposedly with a daughter, I'm assuming it is Artemis. But she could have another daughter only way to find out is to go visit her. But I can't just go to Gotham. I'm keeping watch for crime on this computer. Plus she is your daughter not mine." Superman finished. As soon as the last sentence left his mouth, Batman was gone.

88888888

Artemis was sleeping the day away like usual, so when there was a knock on the door, Paula used her wheelchair to get to the door then open it.

Shockingly Batman was there. Paula's first thought was to hide Artemis, but she was in her room hopefully still asleep. She could still remember worrying about Batman finding them but after Artemis turned four, she realized Bruce Wayne's reputation about knowing the Batman shouldn't worry them. Then she realized she should let the Batman in, he was The Batman.

"Um come in mister Batman?" Paula wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She led him to the couch.

"Do you have a daughter?" His deep voice scarred Paula, but she couldn't lie to him, he would know.

"Yes." She decided to appear strong.

"May I speak with her?" He said intimidatingly.

"She is currently sleeping." Paula said.

"Are you sure?" He could hear movement behind the third door in the small apartment.

"I'll go check." Paula said.

She rolled to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked and then entered. Artemis had a towel in her hand.

"What is it mom, I was going to go take a shower." Artemis said.

"Put on your best outfit, then meet me by the couch." Paula said cryptically then she closed the door as she left. She had done a good job of concealing both sides from seeing each other. She also made sure not to mention her name.

It took ten minutes, probably because Artemis was still sleepy, but she came out in a nice summer dress.

As soon as she saw Batman she woke right up. "How did you find me?" she asked in a really nervous tone of voice.

One that Batman recognized. It was the girl running around helping Gotham. No way, she was his daughter too. Or was she?

"I have my resources." He said back.

Paula was extremely confused. What was going on between those two? Since when did her daughter know Batman? Maybe the Batman didn't know that Artemis was Bruce Wayne's daughter. She decided to voice her confusion.

"What is going on here? Artemis how do you know the Batman?" Paula asked.

A/N Man I'm evil. But there will be a new chapter tomorrow, possibly two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom take a deep breath it's not that big of a deal. So you know how you and dad have been training me, well I've been putting those skills to good use." Artemis replied nervously she didn't want to tell her mom about her late night behaviour but it couldn't be avoided.

"What do you mean 'putting those skills to good use?" Paula asked her voice had an edge to it that let Artemis know she was going to be punished.

"Well I may havebeensneakingouttogofight crime." Artemis said in a rush hoping her mom wouldn't catch it.

"Artemis Crock, I can't believe you, this city already has a hero," Paula looked pointedly at Batman, "You are grounded."

"Your name is Artemis?" Batman said, before this got to out of hand, his voice didn't betray anything.

"You want to say something about my name?" Artemis asked defensively.

"That's not a popular name." Batman said.

"Oh shit." Paula said, she knew that Batman knew.

Batman gave her a quick glance then returned his gaze to Artemis. "I knew an Artemis once. She was the daughter of a good friend of mine. But she was taken when she was only two months old." Batman said emotionlessly.

"What are you trying to say?" Artemis had no idea what he was trying to imply.

"Your parents are criminals, correct?" Batman said.

Artemis gave a glance to her mom, she was really confused. "My mom is an ex-criminal, thank you very much." Even if she had no idea what was going on she wasn't going to let anyone say that about her mom. Her mom spent four years in prison, she served her time.

Batman continued as if she hadn't said anything, "Well one of their alleged crimes was stealing a child around 16 years ago, the only definable characteristics that probably haven't changed are the fact that the child was a girl, and her name was Artemis. Remind you of anyone?"

Artemis didn't understand, she looked at her mom to find Paula looking at her lap. Realization dawned on her, but she kept it inside, Batman was obviously waiting for some reaction, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Get out." She said simply.

This was not the response Batman was expecting anger, shock, love, sadness, all of those seemed like possibilities that he had prepared for, but her throwing him out, that was a scenario he had not envisioned.

Paula was in shock as well. She was guilty of the crime, and expected her daughter to look at her with shame, disgust, and disbelief. She had not expected her daughter to throw Batman out of their apartment.

"I will not repeat myself, you obviously heard me." Artemis walked over to the door, and opened it for Batman.

Batman didn't know what to do, so he walked out the door, and left. He was really hurt, his own daughter had basically told him to go F*** himself. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt, even if she didn't know that he and Bruce were the same person.

He returned home to find Robin and Kid Flash still playing video games.

"We aren't going on patrol tonight." Batman said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

Bruce snapped, he hadn't seen his daughter in 16 years, and when he finally finds her, she throws him out. "I said so alright! Since when have you earned the right to question me? I have given you so much, can you not just let me have a peaceful night? Alone!" Bruce said before storming out.

Dick was shocked in all his time with Bruce he had never been yelled at. Every problem had been discussed between them like adults, until they reached a solution, even if it was a punishment. Even when Bruce was Batman he never yelled.

Wally didn't know what to do. It was one of those awkward moments where your friend gets yelled at. You just kinda have to sit there until they initiate a conversation again. But this was a slightly different awkward situation than those other generic ones, because this is the first time Batman had yelled at Robin. If he tried to comfort Robin, he would just shake him off, and if he tried to make light of the situation Dick would just get more upset he had no choice but to patiently wait.

"I think you should go." Dick said sadly as he walked up the stairs but he turned a different way when he reached the top than the way Batman went.

"Yeah sure man, I'll talk to you later." Wally said. Then left to go home.

Alfred cleaned up the mess the boys left behind.

88888888

"Honey, why did you kick out Batman?" Paula asked her daughter, she was extremely happy that her daughter hadn't shunned her, but she didn't understand why..

"I didn't want to break d-down in front of h-him." Artemis said. Then she started crying, like ugly, deep sobs. Her whole life had been a lie. She couldn't even be mad at her mom, because then she would only have Bruce Wayne and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Do you want to hear the story?" Paul asked as she rolled her wheelchair over to Artemis and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Artemis could only nod. She sniffled a little trying to get control of her tears.

"The League of Shadows had a rule against relationships in the field unless it strengthened the two involved. So when your fath-Lawrence and I decided to get married, the League wanted to test us. So they gave us a mission. I had just found out I couldn't have kids. The Leader called us into his chamber and told us we were to steal Bruce Wayne's newborn. The news didn't even know about her, the birth mother had wanted an abortion until Bruce found out, and he payed her to have the baby." Paula said. She went on to explain how the Leader gave them a folder with all of the information. (A/N I'm not going to have her explain the whole story you can go back to chapter 1)

"So he was telling the truth?" Artemis had calmed down a lot through the story.

"I'm afraid so honey." Paula replied.

"And my real dad is actually Bruce Wayne?" Artemis wiped her eyes.

"Yes." Paula said simply.

"I am going to visit him." Artemis said determined. She went to the bathroom to clean up a little. She changed out of her dress and put on jeans and a T-shirt. If she was going to meet her dad, he would see the real her, she was _not_ going to get dressed up to meet him. So maybe there was a little ill will directed at him, but he never made her public. He probably cared more about that adopted son of his.

"How are you going to get there?" Paula asked.

"Does your motorcycle still have that sidecar?" Artemis asked, she wanted to go but she couldn't face him alone.

"The sidecar is in the closet. Why?" Paula asked.

"Will you fit in it?" Artemis ignored Paula's question and got the sidecar out.

"Not with my wheelchair, but without it probably." Paula had figured out what Artemis wanted to do now.

"Then let's go." Artemis helped her mom to the motorcycle, attached the sidecar, fit her mom into it, folded up the wheelchair, and put it into the sidecar as well. She started the motorcycle and headed to Wayne Mansion.

Everyone in Gotham knew where it was, just no one messed with it.

It took them an hour to get there. When they arrived, Artemis pushed the intercom in front of the gate, and said, "Bruce Wayne, I would like to speak with you." Then she waited.

After five minutes she tried again, "Your daughter is here to see you." She let a little of her annoyance be heard in her voice.

Dick heard what Artemis said, and was curious Bruce had a daughter. Dick went down to investigate.

Artemis noticed a boy about 13 years old approaching them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for my dad can you let me in?" She kept her helmet on so he couldn't see anything, but he did notice a woman with black hair sitting in a sidecar to the motorcycle.

"I'll let you in but this doesn't mean I believe you." Dick let opened the gate for her to come in, and followed her to the front door.

Artemis parked the motorcycle right in front of the steps to the front door. She took off her helmet and shook out her helmet hair, before helping her mom. Once she had her mom in the wheelchair and ready to go, she turned to Dick. "Do you guys have a ramp?"

"No, the mansion was built before the disabilities act." Dick said, he was going to go pick up the wheelchair and carry the dark haired woman up the steps, but the motorcycle driver beat him to it. She gracefully picked up the wheelchair like it weighed nothing and started to walk up the stairs to reach the front door.

Artemis put down her mom and waited while the boy opened the door. She remembered hearing that Bruce Wayne took on a ward, a Robert Johnson or something she was sure it started with an 'R' and ended in 'son'.

Dick led her to the living room, where he had been playing with Wally an hour or so ago. He wished he could go back to that, it was easier than trying to figure out why Bruce yelled at him, and who this girl was.

"My name is Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

Huh, guess she was wrong, no matter, "I'm Artemis and about an hour ago Batman showed up at my house claiming I was Bruce Wayne's abducted daughter. So I came here with my mom to see if we could talk this out." Artemis said.

Dick was shocked, is that why Bruce had yelled at him.

"I'll go find him. Give me a few minutes, Alfred just made some cookies if you would like some." Dick didn't wait for an answer he walked away to go get Bruce. He'd let Alfred take care of the guests.

Alfred offered them cookies, and milk. But then he disappeared into the kitchen. He didn't want to be there when that conversation happened. The shit was gonna hit the fan in a big way, he didn't need to be there for that.

88888888

Dick was going to knock on Bruce's door, until he remember Bruce wanted to be left alone. So instead of knocking and getting told to go away he just opened the door.

He was shocked to notice that Bruce was hunched over, he looked ten years older, and was in a robe. He didn't even look up when Dick opened the door. He couldn't let Bruce go down looking like this he needed to help Bruce get composed first.

"Your daughter and her mother are downstairs waiting to talk to you. One is blonde while the other has black hair and is in a wheelchair. The blonde one said Batman told she was Bruce's daughter, and she wants to talk." Dick said.

As Dick spoke Bruce seemed to lose ten years, and dare he even say it, Bruce smiled.

"She came?" Bruce said, he sounded wrong to Dick, almost desperate and slightly fragile.

"Yes, she is in the living room." Dick said. He couldn't believe Bruce never told him, that he had a daughter. They had been together for seven years, and Bruce never mentioned anything to Dick.

Bruce shot up and looked at super excited. Then he got nervous. He went to his closet pulled out a nice suit, and went to the bathroom to comb his hair. The suit he wore was the same black suit that Bruce wore when he first met Dick, Bruce didn't recognize that, but Dick did.

"How do I look?" Bruce asked Dick. He wanted to look good, it was the first time he would meet his daughter, officially anyway.

"Fine." Dick spat out bitterly.

Bruce didn't notice he just started to head downstairs, Dick trailing after him like a kicked puppy.

A/N Please take notice of whether I use the superhero name or the civilian name. These cliffhangers are so easy to end with. =-)


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis was sitting in a leather chair, her mom in her wheelchair next to Artemis in Wayne Manor's living room. Dick had been gone for maybe five minutes or so when Bruce Wayne came down stairs in a suit with Dick trailing after him. They sat down on the other couch next to the chair. There was an awkward silence until Artemis spoke.

"I recently found out that there may be a possibility that I am your daughter." Artemis said to Bruce.

"How did you come by that information?" Bruce asked even though he already knew.

"A little birdy told me." Artemis said trying to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work. There was an awkward silence again.

"I think I should tell you something. I used to work for the league of shadows, before I was confined to this chair, anyways, my husband and I were tasked with stealing your newborn daughter and turning her into an assassin for the league of shadows. This came from the very top of the ladder of the organization, plus at the time I had just found out that I am unable to have kids." Paula said to Bruce.

Dick who had been silently sitting next to Bruce spoke next. "So what do you want? Money? Power? Status?" He was still a little bitter over the fact that they just showed up out of the blue and Bruce paid them so much attention.

Bruce turned and glared at Dick, he was going to say something but was beat to it.

"I honestly don't know we just came here to try to talk this out and come to a solution. We don't want any of those things, but I guess I was curious about my real dad, the one I got abused me since I was four." Artemis said.

Bruce wasn't happy that her 'dad' had abused her, but it was in the past and there was nothing he could do about it now, so he just changed the subject.

"I heard that you earned the Wayne scholarship to go to Gotham Academy. Dick goes there too, maybe he can help you get acclimated there." Bruce said. Then he looked pointedly at Dick. He had a feeling Dick didn't like her and maybe if he pushed them together they would grow to like each other.

"Huh, oh yeah, um, sure." Dick looked uncomfortable, he felt like this girl was invading his life, first she takes his guardian, now his school, what's next she becomes batgirl? That was _not_ going to happen, if he had anything to say about it.

"That would be great, thanks." Artemis always had trouble in social situations, it was easy with her mom, she was comfortable with her. But she realized that she had said something awkward and probably made Bruce uncomfortable, so she needed to tone it down just a little. She smiled softly at Dick, she could see him becoming a little brother figure to her.

"There is still the issue of her skills. She is trained to be an assassin, although she takes no pleasure in killing. I was thinking maybe you could help her stay on the right side of the law. I know you have connections with Batman, maybe they could sit down and have a chat?" Paula asked looking out for her daughter.

"Mom! I'm right here, and I don't need to talk to Batman, its not like I've done bad things. When I go out at night, I help people." Artemis said indignantly. She also really didn't want to deal with Batman.

"Plus Batman already has a sidekick." Dick threw in the conversation, cheekily. Bruce glared at him.

"I work solo. Working with others even in the shadows, produced unsatisfactory results." Artemis said looking uncomfortable. She was thinking back to working with Ja-Chesire, not Jade, they weren't friends anymore.

"Maybe we can set you up as a protege for one of the other heroes without a sidekick." Bruce said a little uneasy he didn't know who to put her with.

"Enough hero talk. I was thinking we could maybe start a weekly lunch or something to get to know each other, or maybe a dinner for school days." Artemis said a little uncertainly.

"I'd like that, how about lunch on Saturdays?" Bruce asked.

"That works for me. Here's our home phone number." Artemis gave him the number. She then stood up. "I'm glad we were able to figure this out. You aren't going to try to take me from my mom are you? I mean I grew up with her, and yeah she took me from you, but she is still my mom." Artemis was a little uneasy. This whole situation was uncomfortable.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Dick asked with a smirk.

"No, do you know how much those cost we can barely afford the bills right now." Artemis said angrily, something about how this kid always seemed to know something she doesn't, made her want to hit him.

"Well here's my cell phone number." Dick practically was gloating as he gave her the number.

"Rest assured as long as you have cut off all ties from this League of Shadows. Also what happened with your 'dad' if he is out of the picture, I'm completely fine with you staying with your mom. I'll call you tomorrow to set the lunch date." Bruce said trying to change the subject. He also put a little malice in when he said dad.

"Well my mom was in jail for awhile, but just before she got out, my dad disappeared. I haven't had contact with him since." Artemis said.

"I see no reason why you can't stay with your mom then." Bruce said.

Artemis stood up, "Thank you." She then turned to her mother and rolled her out of the house.

As soon as she left the room Dick turned to Bruce "She's the girl running around the city, and your daughter. Wow." He said shocked, he hadn't really had time to process it earlier but now the entirety of the situation hit him.

"Yeah, this situation isn't ideal, but I'm glad to have her back kind of." Bruce said.

"What are we going to tell the league?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will probably close the case." Batman replied.

"What case?" Robin asked.

"You think I would let my daughter go missing without pulling out all the stops to find her?" Batman said sarcastically before walking away.

Robin looked sad before going to his room to call his best friend Babs.

88888888

Artemis got her mom situated in the motorcycle and drove them home. She then took her mom upstairs.

They ate dinner that Artemis cooked. But after dinner Paula was looking at the bills again.

"Artemis what are we going to do about the apartment? We have a week to pay the bills or we will be evicted." Paula said.

"We have a week." Artemis mulled over that sentence. She had no idea how pressed for time they were. "Don't worry about it mom I'll think of something." Artemis assured her mom. Then watched as she rolled into her bedroom.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." Artemis grabbed the home phone and called Dick.

"Hello Dick here," Dick answered on the first ring.

"Hey Dick it's Artemis, uh, look, um, can you maybe, hook me up with a job?" Artemis asked, she felt really uncomfortable asking him but she had no choice, plus with his status a recommendation from him would get her hired.

Dick was shocked, he didn't think that Artemis would actually call him, and was she having money problems? He didn't really like her, but he could probably get her a job, Bruce would be mad if he found out that Dick could help her and didn't. "What kinda job you in the market for?" He asked her.

"Somewhere I can get payed before the end of the week." Artemis replied.

Dick thought about it. "I'll call you back tomorrow, this is your home phone, right? I'll call you back on this number. Bye."

"Wait, um thanks, I know this is a really weird setup but I want to be friends, you could be like my little brother." Artemis was trying really, she never had siblings and she didn't really know how to act in social situations really well.

"I'll think about it." Dick said, he wasn't sure how he felt, he thought she came in trying to take over his life, but now it seemed like she wanted him to be apart of hers.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Dick hung up then went to see Bruce.

"Are you really going to put her in the league?" Dick asked.

"Maybe in a few months. I've been really busy setting up this new team."

"New team?"

"Yeah, we are trying to give you sidekick some more responsibility and maybe some missions of your own." Bruce said.

"Sweet!" Dick ran out of the room to go call Wally.

"Hey dude guess what?" Dick didn't even wait for a reply, "Batman is making us sidekicks into a team."

"What are you talking about?" Wally said as he put down his physics textbook for next year, hey it never hurts to be prepared.

"Batman just told me. He said he is going to give us more responsibility."

"More responsibility? Bro, I practically run Central City." Wally said confidently, also he chuckled a little at his own pun.

Dick rolled his eyes at the bad pun, "Yeah but we'll get to go on our own missions, just like the league." Dick was really excited.

"That sounds cool I guess." Wally replied.

"Cool? You guess? Dude this is gonna be awesome!" Dick said clearly more excited than Wally.

"Oh, on a completely unrelated topic what did you do for money last summer to save up for your science thing-a-majig?" Dick asked remembering his promise to Artemis.

"Thing-a-majig, it is THE Jenkins 5000, it lets me mix chemicals and observe what happens in a controlled environment." Wally said offended, that Dick called it a thing-a-majig.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, how did you get so much money so quickly?" Dick asked.

"It's simple really I just got a job as a waiter, and was nice to people for extra tips." Wally replied. He was about to ask why when Dick hung up.

"What a weird kid." Wally said before going back to his physics textbook.

88888888

"Really you got me a job at a restaurant already?" Artemis asked Dick. He had called her back the same day.

"Yeah you start tomorrow at 'The Launch' be there at 10 a.m. tomorrow, and remember if you are extra nice, you get better tips." Dick said. He had pulled a few strings, but she now had a job. He was proud of himself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I really owe you one." Artemis said. It was pretty late and she was tired but she was really happy knowing that she wouldn't be evicted.

"No problem, and I might just collect one day. Good night." Dick hung up.

Artemis told her mom about her new job. Then she collapsed on her bed. She needed a good night's sleep before her first day. She set her alarm then fell asleep.

88888888

"Roy, my boy, guess what?" Oliver Queen said to his protege, they were in his apartment. Roy came over for friday's pizza and baseball night. Oliver was carrying in a pizza.

"What's up Olly?" Roy asked.

"Batman is planning on creating a team for you proteges, you will probably get to see the watchtower, it is this space station, we use the zeta tubes to get there, and we keep an eye on what's going on all over the world. Plus it has a great view. I can't wait for you to see it." Oliver told Roy, as he set the pizza on the table, and grabbed a slice.

"That sounds awesome! I can't believe he's really doing this. We will finally get the respect we deserve. I'm going to go call Kalder." Roy said, then he went to grab his communicator.

Oliver shook his head, Roy was so excited, it was the happiest he had ever seen the lad. He turned on the T.V. to the game.

"Hey Kaldur, dude we are going to be a team, we will get our own responsibilities, and they won't mess up our names in the papers any more, and we will get more respect. It's going to be awesome." Roy told Kaldur in a rush. He was so happy.  
"This does seem to be a new and fortunate opportunity. I cannot wait to join." Kaldur calmly replied. He thought it was a good idea. Although it might cause his king more worry.

"Yeah, but we will probably have to deal with those kids. You know the other sidekicks." Roy usually didn't like the word but he had no qualms with using it to describe Kid Flash, and Robin.

"They are both very useful and will help the team, I don't think you should count them out just because of their ages." Kaldur frowned, yes they were kids, but he had worked with both of them before, and they both proved vital to the solution to the crimes they fought together.

"Whatever man, I'm just so excited," Roy said. Then Olly told him to wrap it up the game was starting. "Okay listen I gotta go talk to you later." Roy hung up.

"Bye." Kaldur said, even though he knew Roy couldn't hear him.

A/N The Jenkins 5000 is fake, as is the restaurant the launch, these things might exist, but I just made them up for the story. Also I know it is Wally West but for this story he is Wally Allen, I know, I know, but I just can't make him West, because so many people have ruined the West name in their stories that if I was to put them in this story they would be bad guys, and that would be too much going on in my story for me to handle. Hey its my story I can do what I want with it. Plus I will rarely mention his full name, you probably won't even notice it.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes earlier than she was expected. It was a nice place, not expensive and fancy, but not some hole-in-the-wall either. She walked in and walked up to the podium where a blonde around her age was working.

"Hi, I'm Artemis, I'm here about the job?" Artemis was a little hesitant.

"Thank goodness you're here, and right before the rush too. Okay let me show you around, hang on a sec." As she talked she steered them through a maze of tables and booths to a door that said 'Employees only.'

"JOE!" The blonde screamed causing Artemis to jump. About a second later a cute brunette popped up.

"What's up Bette?" He asked. Then he noticed Artemis. He smoothed down his hair, put on a cheesy smile, "Who's this?"

"She's a new worker here, can you show her around I have to get back to the front." Bette, Artemis assumed at least, left back to the podium.

"Hey I'm Joe in case you didn't hear Bette scream it. Anyway, this is for the employees to keep their stuff." He gestured around them and Artemis noticed little lockers. "Your locker is right here number 102, and you should bring a lock, but you'll be fine for today the lock is 'just in case'" he made quotations with his fingers when he said it.

"We'll have to get you a uniform too, there's a few shirts and pants are through that door on the left you get one pair. You can use for today but it is pretty drab so I'd buy some for yourself. Anyway you will be a waitress you make minimum wage, and whatever you can get off tips. Any questions?"

Artemis didn't mention that she'd never worked as a waitress in her life before and had no idea what to do, she just gulped and nodded at Joe.

"Okay go shadow Bette, and she'll show you the basics it isn't that hard good luck newbie." Joe said then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Artemis took another deep breath, changed into the uniform, put her other clothes in her new locker and went to go find Bette.

88888888

Dick tried to reason the fact that he got Artemis a job right at the same time when the new team of partners was meeting was just a coincidence.

He still didn't trust the girl and he didn't need her running around Gotham and taking away Batman's attention. Not like he was jealous or anything. Not that Bruce spent three hours watching the tape of her visit to learn more about the girl bothered him. Nope, not at all. That's a crazy idea.

Plus it also left Mr. Freeze for him and Batman to take care of, they hadn't really taken care of a villain together since this girl came along.

Robin and Batman quickly took care of Mr. Freeze and then went to meet the others at the Hall of Justice.

88888888

Speedy and Green Arrow were on top of one of the bridges that leads to Star City, surveying Icicle Juniors work. They watched for a couple of seconds before interfering. Icicle junior was easy to take out once you got in close range, which is a problem if you are an archer. Green Arrow teasing him also wasn't helping.

Speedy blocked out GA and used his bow as a handle as he slid down the suspension cord that connected the top platform to the ground. He jumped off about five feet from the ground and when he landed he rolled with the impact, so as not to break anything.

"Come down to my level now we can have some real fun." Icicle Junior sneered.

Speedy ditched his bow and went hand to hand, Icicle Junior was quickly taken out.

"What were you doing?" Speedy said annoyed as he turned to GA.

"You were handling the situation fine, I saw no need to join in plus I won't always be there to hold your hand." Green Arrow said back.

Speedy wanted to agree but was also shocked at this standoffish attitude GA was usually in the thick of things. This was a good sign. Maybe he will be given even more freedom. Plus today was the day he got to see the Watchtower.

8888888

Aqualad waited for his king, today they were going to the surface world. He would get to see his friends Wally and Roy today. He had previously worked on missions with them before, but they never really were that close. Aqualad was optimistic though they will be friends. It will just make things easier in the long-run.

Thankfully nothing was going on in Atlantis. Aquaman made sure that his brother was at full strength before he led Aqualad to the tube to take them to Earth. Aquaman approached Aqualad.

"You nervous?" Aquaman asked.

"No my king, I feel that the longer we stay here will feed my anticipation, and I may become nervous." Aqualad replied.

"Then let's make haste." Aquaman said as he led Aqualad to the zeta tube.

"After you my king." Aqualad said.

"Thank you Kaldur." Aquaman said before he was engulfed in a white light.

8888888

Kid Flash was on patrol when he noticed Cold Captain messing around. He had already sent Trickster to the cops, plus it was a slow day so it was easy to take him down. Flash arrived after he had already incapacitated Captain Cold.

"Am I late?" Flash said skidding to a stop.

"I think the real question is are you ever on time." Kid Flash said under his breath.

"What was that?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but we got to hurry we can't be late, today is THE day." Kid Flash stressed. Flash would probably want to talk to everyone on the way.

"We are the fastest people in the world, we got plenty of time." Flash smirked.

"Uh, we were supposed to be there ten seconds ago..." Kid Flash stated checking his watch and running off to meet up with the other superheroes.

"Geez, he was the one blabbing." Flash muttered before running to catch up with Kid Flash.

8888888

Artemis never realized how stupid people are.

She followed Bette around for an hour before she started waiting, waitressing, or whatever you get the idea, her own tables.

She worked for two hours, and determined that people are stupid. At least half the questions she answered were on the menus. People got angry when she checked in on them, but they got angry if she left them alone. They also got annoyed if you brought them there order, "this has too much salt," "I didn't know this came with_ fries_," "How dare you serve me something over 300 calories?" She wasn't making this stuff up, Artemis really just wanted to scream at them "IT WAS ON THE FREAKING MENU."

But she needed the job. She was slowly getting better at it though.

It was a tactful art knowing when to insert yourself. You have to make sure they aren't talking, that they aren't gazing into each others eyes, that they aren't arguing. The best time to show up is during the awkward silences. That way you could refill their water, ask how they were doing, and disappear.

If you smiled, engaged them, and made them like you, you got bigger tips. Even then some people have a tipping limit like no more than 10%, but then there were the bigger tippers who gave 25%. Unfortunately the 10% were more common.

So she learned two things in her three hours working. One: People are stupid. Two: People are obnoxious. Sometimes someone just needs a good smack to the back of their head. She wished she could be the one to deliver it too. But she couldn't, this job would be good for her it would build up patience.

When she trained with her dad she was scared into silence. But when her mom got out of jail, she worked hard to break the barriers her dad had placed on her. After a year, Artemis would talk up a storm, to her mom at least.

After her three hour shift she met with the boss to set up a paying routine, at the end of each week she would get $8 for every hour plus all the tips she received. She discussed the times she would work and managed to get as many hours for as many nights as she could. She also gave him her number in case he ever needed extra help. This way she could get more money. And since she was a decent person she split her tips with the busboy that filled that table's water when she was busy and cleaned up the table. So that didn't help, but she wouldn't be able to stop it, that would cause problems.

She went home with her tips and gave the money to her mom.

"Artemis where did you get this?"

"I got a job." Artemis said simply. "Oh can you wash my uniform by tomorrow night? I have work every night this week."  
A/N  
I"M SO SORRY! I'll probably get more chapters out though because I'm on break. So I'll try to add more. But I'm kind of lost on where to go from here on out so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to share. And this might be really bad but I was trying to get it out as fast as possible. There will be more soon though. Never fear. =-)  
-Madval29


	8. Chapter 8

"Today's the day," Batman said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. He is really happy Artemis is at her job and nowhere near here.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," says Green Arrow.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finishes.

"Man, I knew we'd be late," Kid Flash says zooming in a second after the Flash.

The mentors and their partners walked through the reporters towards the building.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum," Green Arrow asks Speedy.

"I was born ready." Speedy replies.

"Glad we're here," says Aqualad.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place, at the same time?" Kid Flash asks.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy snaps.

"Sorry, first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash says.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asks. The group gets closer to the hall. The reporters are talking about the partners names. They step inside and see giant statues of their mentors and other Justice League members.

"Oh, that's why," Robin says.

Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado step out of the 'Authorized' doors to greet everyone.  
Robin and Kid Flash fist bump.

Manhunter gives them access to the gym, fully stocked galley, and the library.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash tells them.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad get comfy in the library chairs.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidences of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman says to the four Leaguers. They seem to form an arc blocking out the teens, Speedy is not happy. This is like a joke a gym, a library, what were they back in school. He hated school there was this one blonde girl that always got him in trouble.

"We shouldn't be long." Batman directs to the teens.

A camera comes out of the ceiling recognizes each of the Leaguers then the doors open to another 'Authorized' area.

Speedy wasn't going to be ignored, "That's it," he said in disbelief. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back stage pass." Speedy's voice rose with each word.

"It's a first step you've been granted access few others have." Aquaman said.

"Oh really, who cares what side of the glass we are on," Speedy gestures to a window with tourists taking pictures of them.

Green Arrow steps forward, "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy basically spits back. "They're treating us like kids, worse sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad exchange glances but don't respond.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?" Speedy demands, but doesn't wait for an answer, "because you think they play fair. Today was supposed to be THE day." Speedy makes a fist and hits his other hand to punctuate his point. "Step one of becoming full fledged members of the league.

"Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" KF says uncertainly looking at Robin and Aqualad.

"Except the hall isn't their HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists." Speedy says.

The boys look at Speedy shocked.

"And that they use Zeta-beam teleporters to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.

Green Arrow looks at the other Leaguers with a sheepish look. Batman crosses his arms, and gives him a low dosage of the Bat-glare.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow says, like a kid asking for candy he knows he will never get.

Batman simply shakes his head.

"Or not," GA says.

"You're not helping your cause here son, stand down or . . ." Aquaman starts.

"Or you'll send me to my room?" Speedy interrupts. "And I'm not your son, I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Speedy slams his hat down and walks out. "Guess they're right about you three, you're not ready."

As Speedy leaves the remaining teens stand to watch him exit, shocked.

"Superman to Justice League there's been an explosion at Cadmus," Superman comes on the main television.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman says, but he's been too busy with the Artemis thing to look into it. "This might present the perfect opportunity to . . ." Batman was thinking of sending the teens by themselves to check it out.

"Zatara to Justice League, Wotan is using the Amulet of Votar to block out the sun, requesting full league response." Zatara interrupts Batman.

"Superman" Batman's voice conveys question.

Superman understands immediately, "It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman pushes a button to communicate with the whole league, "All Leaguers rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman turns to the teens, "Stay put."

"What why?" Robin questions, Batman can see Speedy has rubbed off a little on the three of them, he can't deal with it though he has to go.

"This is a League Mission," Aquaman says, Batman knows he just made it worse.

"You're not trained." Flash says.

"Since when?" Kid Flash questions backing up Robin, and because maybe Speedy rubbed off on him too.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash gestures to Batman and Aquaman, as he tries to reason.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman says.

Batman can't take the chance that Aquaman will push Robin over the edge so he immediately says "But for now, stay put."

As they leave Green Arrow turns to Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed," Martian says.

Red Tornado gives an almost longing look back at them before following the others. He wanted to observe more human interaction, these new teens were different from the League and may provide more variables to human nature. But he turned to leave following the others, leaving the teens behind.

The sound of the doors closing echoes through the library.

Kid Flash scoffs, "When we're ready, how are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like, like sidekicks." Kid Flash gestures as he talks trying to show how annoyed he is. He had been running with Flash for years, and all of a sudden he's not ready?

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad says.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space." Kid Flash says exasperatedly.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asks.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin felt bad, Speedy went out on a limb to stand up for himself and they just left him there to dry.

Kid Flash and Aqualad look down ashamedly thinking along the same lines.

"What is Cadmus?" Aqualad asks.

"Don't know but I can find out." Robin says. Robin goes to the computer and starts hacking.

"Access denied." says the same feminine voice that recognized the Leaguers.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin says, and continues hacking.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asks, he was a science guy, not a computer guy.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin says, and hits a final button.

"Access granted," says the voice again.

"Alright Cadmus, genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate?" Robin says with a mischievous smile as he looks at his buddies.

"Solve their case before they do, sounds like poetic justice." Aqualad says with a small smile.

"Hey, they're all about Justice." Robin quips.

Aqualad sighs, "But they said 'stay put.'"

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin says the smile still on his face.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash puts his hand on Robin's shoulder. People keep doing that. They both smile at Aqualad.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad questions.

"We didn't come here for a playdate." Robin says.

88888888

"Help," One scientist stuck on the third floor with the fire nearby screams.

"Get us down from here," says the other.

"Stay put we will get you out," says a fireman with a megaphone.

The room they are in explodes and the scientists start falling. Kid Flash comes running grabs them before they get near the ground as he is running up the side of the building. He gets them on the roof. Then he loses traction and gravity takes grabs onto an open window sill.

"It's what's-his-name, flashboy." The fireman says.

"Kid Flash! why is that so hard." He yells back.

"So smooth." Robin says.

"Does he always run ahead, we need a plan." Aqualad says, then looks around "Wait, Robin?"

A/N so I could go into full details of the first episode, but I just remembered I have Cornered recorded downstairs waiting for me, so I'll come back to this sorry.  
-Madval29


	9. Chapter 9

Robin was so surprised the whole Justice League came down to deal with the Cadmus thing. He was laying in bed at Wayne Manor, and he still couldn't believe it.

A thousand thoughts were running through his head. He felt bad for Superboy being sent home with Wally, and also a little jealous. Since they technically couldn't know each other Dick Grayson and Wally Allen had never met officially so they weren't really supposed to go to each other's house. Sometimes they ignored that rule but not often. He was suspicious of Superboy. He was angry that Superman was so standoffish with Superboy. He was surprised that they weren't in too much trouble for going rogue (sorta). I mean it was Batman. He goes "rogue" all the time.

Not one of his thoughts were on Artemis, so that's why he was shocked when she called him.

"Hey Dick?" She said.

"Yes, Artemis." He couldn't keep the exhaustion from his voice, it had been a long day.

"I wanted to say thank you for getting me that job, it was only my first night and really it's already helped out I owe you." Artemis said sincerely, and calmly.

"It was no problem, and don't mention it, like seriously." Dick said, it he didn't want it to get out that he'd helped her, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. But he couldn't like her, she was the one trying to take away his adopted parent.

There was the sound of her breathing on the line but that was it, after a minute Dick spoke up again.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I need to go to bed I'll talk to you later." Dick was going to hang up.

"Wait! Listen I know this situation sucks, but I think we should spend some time together and get to know each other." Artemis said.

Dick really didn't want to but he couldn't tell her that, she might tell Bruce. "Sure what did you have in mind?" Dick asked.

"How about we hang out at three in Gotham Park?" It was a little far, but she felt if she could get to know him better she could learn more about Bruce, she couldn't really call him dad yet. Unfortunately Sportsmaster still occupied that spot in her head. Now don't get confused she didn't want to exploit Dick to learn about Bruce, she wanted to get to know Dick too. They were going to be apart of her life now.

"That's fine I'll see you there." There was no way in hell Dick was going to Gotham Park tomorrow. He could always send Wally.

"Thanks this means a lot, I'll see you tomorrow." Artemis sounded excited.

Dick felt a little remorse but no he didn't like her, she was trying to take his place. But she never really tried to do anything but get to know Bruce and him. No she's evil.

The logical and illogical sides of him were fighting about it. Sadly the illogical side won.

88888888

The next day Artemis got up and got ready for lunch. She was feeling really nervous, and she had a while before lunch. She suited up and despite the fact that it was five in the morning.

There was still another hour until the sun came up. She was so nervous, she usually isn't very out going. The fact that she had called him up was really out of character for her. But she was also slightly excited, when she told her mom, her mom freaked out. Paula was so proud of her. This caused Artemis to be embarrassed she almost considered not going but she was confident about it.

Artemis decided to wear soccer pants, combat boots, a green tee, and a leather jacket. After she was dressed she kissed her mom goodbye and got on her motorcycle. It took her 45 minutes to get to Gotham Park, she could've got there in twenty minutes, but she decided to take her time.

She parked a block away and walked to the park, she passed by a newsstand. In her peripheral vision she saw an article about Superman. It caught her eye, she would have bought it but she had no money.

She still had half an hour to kill so she walked the distance of the park. She surveyed the layout and discovered the most likely place he would meet her at. She took a seat and waited for Dick to show.

88888888

Robin was tired, he had another full day with the Young Justice team he had M'gann, at first she failed, but then she came back and saved their butts. Dick was in his bed at Happy Harbor. He groaned as he rolled over it was six. Which meant it was five back in Gotham. Why did the time matter? He couldn't remember but he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he soon fell asleep.

An hour later Dick bolted upright he had a dream about that Artemis but it was her in the green arrow wannabe's costume. It made Robin realize that they were one in the same, Artemis was the girl who had kinda bested Batman.

As soon as he woke up he realized he was three hours late for his meeting with her too. Great now he had to go back to Gotham and see if he could make up some excuse. Not that he was ever going in the first place but he meant to send Wally to charm her with his geeky ways so that she would forget all about him.

Robin went to Zeta back to Gotham when Batman showed up.

"I was just coming to find you, the team is needed at Gotham Academy. There is a situation." Batman turned to leave. He gave the information to Dick, he could figure it out.

Robin went to find everyone and then went to the debrief room. There was a pre-recorded message from Batman with all the details. Once they had formulated a plan, they got in M'gann's bioship and flew to Gotham Academy.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis waited for Dick for an hour giving him the benefit of the doubt. He didn't deserve it. She had her brunch with Bruce the next day. She felt pretty low. She didn't have friends. She really didn't interact with anyone besides her mom. Artemis left. She went to work.

She worked for three hours, the first was slow because not a lot of people eat at five. Some do but not a lot. At six though the dinner rush started so she was distracted from the guy who got her the job.

She had an hour left when this group of college age guys came in. She didn't think anything of it, but they were rowdy and obnoxious so of course they got seated in her section. She picked up a notepad and walked over to them. She delayed it as long as possible by looking in on all her other tables before she got to them.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can ask her out after I interview her. Is there like some rule against it?" One of them asked.

"Depends, do you want her to say yes?" Everyone laughed except for the guy with the question, he just put his head in his arms dejectedly.

Artemis cleared her throat. "What can I get you guys?"

They all listed alcoholic beverages, Artemis asked to see ID. "Okay guys I'll be right back."

She went to the podium.

"Hey Bette you seen Joe?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen." Bette said.

"Okay thanks." Artemis turned and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Joe my table asked for alcoholic beverages can you take that table for me?" Artemis asked Joe.

"Can't you just handle them?" Joe said with a mischievous smile.

"Joe you know I'm underage, just help me out and I'll owe you a favor." Artemis said.

"Ask nicely." He said tauntingly.

"This humble and pious Artemis cordially asks the oh so magnificent and wonderful Joe to take over a table for her. Or at least serve them their drinks." Artemis threw in a bow at the end.

"I'll do but I don't like the sarcasm." Joe said.

Artemis laughed, "but I meant every word." She gave Joe their order, flashed a smile over her shoulder, and went back to her other tables. That was pretty much the most exciting part of her shift. Bette, Joe, and Artemis got off work at the same time.

They were in the employee room.

"Hey Bette wanna got to a club tonight?" Joe asked her.

"Sure, but only until school starts again. Then I'm going to have hella homework." Bette said.

"Which school do you go to?" Artemis asked, she would've known if Bette went to Gotham North where she goes.

"Our girlie here is a smartie, she got a scholarship and she is currently attending Gotham Academy." Joe said wrapping his arm around Bette's shoulder.

"Oh fancy, you must be pretty smart." Artemis said with a slightly teasing air. Truthfully she was jealous. Only one kid from Gotham North gets a scholarship to Gotham Academy every two years. The last time there had been a scholarship kid had been her freshman year, and the chosen kid was crazy smart. But she was pretty sure it was rigged. Artemis had skipped two grades, why wasn't she chosen. But she made peace with it her junior year.

"Kinda, but some kids are rich snobs, while others graduate and have nothing happen for them." Bette said looking pointedly at Joe. Bette shrugged his arm off her shoulder when he didn't move it.

"You graduated from Gotham Academy?" Artemis turned to Joe.

"Yup, we met there and he got me a job here." Bette said

"How about you Artemis, wanna go to the club?" Joe asked Artemis.

"No thanks, I gotta head home, maybe some other time." Artemis said. She turned to go out.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Artemis said walking out the door.

"Peace out girl scout." Joe said with fake girly accent.

Artemis just shook her head and went home. Working made her feel so much better and almost made her forget about Dick ditching her.

She got home at eight. She ate dinner with her mom. Artemis told her mom all about work. She told her mom about the college guys, but she made it into a comedy and had her mom laughing. Artemis said goodnight to her mom at nine. It appeared as if she went to bed. But Artemis pulled out her uniform, and went out with her bow.  
She went through all the sketchy neighborhoods, but it was like crime was put on hold. There was nothing going on not even the usual drugs being circulated.

She decided to go look at Gotham Academy, just to go see what was so great about it.

Imagine her surprise to see the front lawn covered in robotic monkeys that were causing mayhem. So she scaled a tree to get a vantage point. She checked to make sure she had enough arrows. She didn't but she decided to do it anyway and started taking them out. She took out half of them when she heard a crash behind her. There was a window into a gym.

It looked like a younger version of Superman was attacking some Red Tornado wannabe. She decided to ignore it while she went to go get her arrows back so she could take out the rest of the monkeys. She hopped down from the tree. Then the monkeys attacked.

This was not the time for some complicated martial arts she just started kicking and punching her way through trying to get to her arrows. Each one she scooped up and put in her quiver. She had taken out half of them with her arrows. But she was making great progress with her punching and kicking style. She got all her arrows back. Artemis returned to her vantage point to see if there were any more robotic monkeys from hell. They just littered the front lawn. She looked back in the gym to see the Red Tornado holding Kid Flash up by the neck and his face kept getting paler.

Artemis didn't think she just shot an arrow at the robot.

"Accessing Martian Manhunter." Artemis strained to hear the machine say as he dropped Kid Flash. Now that her childhood hero was dropped, she noticed baby Superman, Robin, and some green chick start attacking with renewed vigor.

She watched them take down the machine. She gave one last glance at her arrow that was on the floor. Then she left before Boy Blunder noticed her.

She double-checked everything in the rich neighborhood by Gotham Academy. She even looked in on Wayne Manor. But it appeared only the butler was there.

She turned around to find herself face-to-face with Batman and Superman.

She didn't know what to say.

"So this is the girl creeping around Gotham trying to be a hero." Superman said. He was having some issues of his own. Everyone was giving him grief about Superboy. He was a little creeped out that he had a clone. But he also didn't want to get close to him for fear of losing him like Batman lost this girl. He wouldn't be able to take it, so he was avoiding the kid like the plague.

Batman shot Superman a look. They were just having an interview when an alarm was tripped so they quickly changed, and rushed to the roof to see what was going on.

"Excuse me," she said offended. "I don't creep around Gotham, but you can't last in bright red and blue." She practically hissed.

"She reminds me of you." Superman said to Batman.

Bruce really wanted to hit Clark, what was he doing. Batman wanted to see her in action but now they had a confrontation.

"I don't have to take this, who knew the awesome Superman was a jerk." Artemis spat and turned to leave.

Superman grabbed her bicep. "Hey now little lady, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry, guess I've been hanging around with Mr. Doom and Gloom here to much." Superman forced a laugh trying to lighten the situation.

No one said anything for awhile. "Well I'm going to check on Metropolis, who knows what Lex Luthor is up to now." Superman said about to leave.

"Why would you do that?" Artemis asked confused.

"Because he's a bad guy," Superman replied. Mentally cursing himself, not everyone knew what Lex Luthor was apart of.

"So you're saying that the guy who has robots and endorses villains for you to go fight is a bad guy?" Artemis said sarcastically. "That's not what I meant. Nevermind. Bye Boy Scout." Artemis smiled thinking of Joe as she said it.

"Wait what do you know?" Superman said curious.

"Enough, now I have an appointment tomorrow morning if you'll excuse me." Artemis said, but she didn't wait for a response she disappeared.

"Yup, definitely your daughter." Clark said.

Batman remained silent but there was a proud smile tugging at his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N So in the last chapter I said Artemis wasn't accepted to Gotham Academy when in one of the earlier chapters I went through a whole thing where she was. And what I meant to say was she was angry she wasn't accepted until her senior year, but she doesn't really want to go there it is more of a pride thing. Sorry. And now on with the story.

Artemis got home, she was still in shock. But it quickly became a kind of high. She just outwitted Superman. She was able to be in semi-close proximity with Batman and not freak out. It felt like she just had a really intense run. She felt great! She looked at the clock she had brunch with Bruce tomorrow, and it was eleven. She better get to bed.

Artemis just checked in on her mom before she went to bed. Paula was resting peacefully in her bed. Artemis gave a contented sigh. Then she went to bed.

88888888

Kid Flash was not happy. Green Arrow crashing their mission, not cool.

"I thought this team was so we could get more respect not be babysat." KF voiced his thoughts.

"Bro, just get in the Bioship we can talk about this on the way back." Robin said and elbowed Kid Flash before he got on the Bioship.

Kid Flash grumbled but got on the Bioship.

"Seriously though, it is only our second mission, and they are already interfering." Kid Flash complained.

"Kid Flash cease your complaining, and if I am remembering correctly that arrow saved your life. You should not bite the hand that feeds you." Aqualad stated.

"What does that even mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"It means you should be grateful and let it go." Superboy said.

"Whatever." Kid Flash grumbled.

Two minutes later they were back at the cave, where they found Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Hey guys," Green Arrow said cheerily, he was going to tell them about their new trainer.

"Don't you trust us, how come you had to interfere with our mission." Kid Flash said tossing the green arrow that saved his life at Green Arrows feet.

"What are you talking about?" Green Arrow questioned. He reached down and picked up the arrow.

Yes it was green and it was an arrow, but the material was different.

Green Arrow's arrows were made of oak wood but the arrow in his hand was made of pine. He studied the arrow. It wasn't like one of Speedy's or Red Arrow or whatever he was calling himself.

Green Arrow looked up to find Kid Flash staring at him accusingly, Robin looked like he had similar thoughts as Kid Flash but wouldn't voice them, Superboy looked like he couldn't care less, Miss Martian looked insecure, and Aqualad looked at him piercingly.

"It's not my arrow." Green Arrow said seriously. Normally he was an easy-going guy, but this arrow was bothering him, he'd have to talk to Batman.

"What do you mean it's not your arrow? Is it Speedy's?" Kid Flash looked so excited, Green Arrow didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't Speedy's arrow.

"I came here to inform you of your new trainer." Green Arrow said ignoring Kid Flash's question.

"What new trainer?" Superboy asked.

"Me." Black Canary said joining the conversation.

"I thought you had to be good to be a trainer." Superboy said gruffly.

"Want to go a few rounds muscle boy." Black Canary asked.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you." Superboy said cockily.

"It wasn't a question." She turned towards the gym and started walking towards it.

Superboy followed silently.

Black Canary went to the middle of the white circular floor. Superboy calculated her height, weight, and strength. It would be an easy fight she wouldn't last long.

"Ready when you are muscles." Black Canary taunted.

Superboy ran at her full speed, and he threw a punch at her jaw.

Black Canary easily crouched down and used his own force to flip him.

"Fail, Superboy." The monotone computer voice called out.

"Anyone care to inform Superboy what his mistake was?" Black Canary asked.

"He used power but no skill." Robin stated.

"Very good Robin, now it is like eleven you should get to bed, tomorrow I will assess all of you to see your skills bright and early." Black Canary said then went to join Green Arrow, and they left.

88888888

Bruce had Alfred make brunch with all kinds of food, he wasn't sure what Artemis liked, but he wasn't taking any chances. There was still an hour until she got here. Bruce went to go find Dick and make sure he was cleaned up and ready.

Bruce looked everywhere and couldn't find him. No way. He did not just get Artemis back only to lose Dick. He went down to the Batcave, and changed into Batman this would have to be quick. He went to the cave and saw Robin and Black Canary in a spar. Black Canary was winning, but Robin was holding his own. Batman felt proud. The spar ended when Dick let down his guard a little.

"Come on Dick, you can win where are all those bat moves?" Kid Flash cheered on his friend.

Dick took a second to give Kid Flash an exasperated look. When Black Canary closed in for the kill. S

"Fail, Robin." The monotone computer voice called out.

"You need to focus." Black Canary said.

"I understand, thanks for the advice." Robin said. Black Canary moved on to M'gann.

"Thanks for the advice." Kid Flash mimics, "dude since when are you so polite?"

"Since she just kicked my ass." Robin said.

"Language." Bruce said stepping out of the shadows. Scaring the bejesus out of Kid Flash who immediately made himself scarce, they needed to have a talk just the two of them.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" Dick asked.

"We have an appointment time to go." Batman said calmly.

"Oh yeah." Dick looked a little upset.

"Hey you did good in that spar, you definitely gave Black Canary a run for her money." Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"You think so, I was going to try to execute a flip over her shoulders, but W-KF distracted me." Robin said.

"Absolutely, but we have half-an-hour to get back clean up and get ready for her to come over." Bruce said.

"Do I have to be there?" Dick complained.

"Of course, she is my daughter, and you are my son, you need to get along." Bruce said offhandedly, he didn't really think about it.

But he just made Dick's day. Bruce rarely referred to him as a son. Maybe this chick isn't such a bad thing. He probably shouldn't have blown her off, oh well. What's done is done.

Batman lead Robin to the Zeta tubes. They went to Gotham and scaled the rooftops back of Gotham back to the Manor. On the way they passed by two crimes that Batman let Robin deal with all on his own.

Dick was so happy Bruce called him son, Batman let Robin take down two robbers, and the day wasn't even over.

"We have twenty minutes to shower and get ready I expect you downstairs on the hour." Bruce said to Dick.

"Sir, yes sir." Dick executed a salute.

"Just go get changed." Bruce said hiding a smile.

88888888

"Mom are you ready?"Artemis asked.

"For what?" Paula asked.

"For brunch at Wayne Manor." Artemis said.

"Oh I'm not going you have fun with your dad." Paula said.

Artemis just stared at her mom in horror.

"You want me to go to this alone?"

"You better get a move on plus this is bonding time for you, I don't need to be there. Now get going." Paula admonished.

"Fine." Artemis grumbled.

She grabbed the key to her bike she had twenty minutes to get there. Time for her to book it. Artemis hopped on her motorcycle and sped the whole way there. It only took her nineteen minutes.

She pulled up to the gate at eleven exactly. She was in black skinny jeans, a Black Sabbath t-shirt, and her trusty combat boots. She buzzed the gate to let her in.


	12. Chapter 12

Dick and Bruce were in tuxedos. Dick felt that they were overdressed but he wasn't going to question Bruce's judgement. He just shared a look with Alfred and rolled his eyes. The bell rang, and Alfred went to go answer the door.

They were in the garden in the back, and there were many foods laid out in front of them. There were fruits, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and so much more, those were just the things making Dick drool.

'Man if Wally were here it would be gone in like three seconds, stupid Bruce making me wait for this girl, although today was fun and there is all this food . . .' Dick thoughts were cut off when Artemis showed up.

'Why does she get to wear comfy clothes and I'm stuck in a freaking tux, chillax, okay I can eat now' Dick thought.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me for brunch." Artemis said, she looked a little uncomfortable and her right hand grabbed her left elbow behind her back and she shifted all her weight to her right side.

"Of course, take a seat." Bruce said indicating the seat across from him and Dick.

"Okay, yeah this is an awkward situation, but I'm starved can we eat?" Dick looked at Bruce.

Bruce glared at Dick but stopped when Artemis started to laugh. She didn't really think it was funny but the tension needed to be broken and Dick was trying, so she laughed to help dissipate the tension.

"I'm starved too, can you pass the apples?" Artemis asked Bruce.

Bruce passed her the apples. "So what school do you go to?" Bruce asked.

"Funny you mention that, at the end of last year I was offered a scholarship to go to Gotham Academy for my senior year." Artemis said, she didn't mention it was the Wayne scholarship, there was only one scholarship for Gotham Academy.

Dick spit out the orange juice he just took a sip of, and started coughing. It was rare to get it, and one recipient got it every three years from each school. Dick thought about it currently there were two other people who had the scholarship, Bette who previously went to Gotham South, and Barbara Gordon who would have been attending Gotham East, which was supposedly

closing down, but she still got the scholarship.

"Did you just say your senior year?" Bruce said dubiously, "you're only fifteen, shouldn't you be in your sophomore year?" Bruce asked, but he was proud she had earned the Wayne scholarship, usually Bruce left the scholarships up to Lucius because he was very nit picky about details and recipients.

"I started school in second grade." Artemis said casually as she bit into her red apple. "How do you know Batman anyway?" Artemis changed the topic out of nowhere.

Dick who had recovered from his juice fiasco, tried to take a sip of water this time but when he heard Artemis ask about Batman he couldn't help it, but he spit out his water this time.

"Does this happen a lot to you?" Artemis asked Dick with a small smile, come on a kid spits out his drink twice in the same sitting, she would be laughing if it was her mom.

Bruce gave Dick a pointed look that clearly said 'you're on your own' and proceeded to grab a pancake.

"Not really, but my throat feels a little weird, that's probably it." Dick said trying to recover and save some dignity.

"Okay, that's weird, anyway how do you know Batman?" The first part of her statement was directed at Dick, but she turned to face Bruce for the Batman question.

"I make it my business to know everything that is going on in Gotham. Especially if a certain green vigilante shows up." Bruce said flippantly.

Artemis had the decency to look a bit flustered. She put her apple core down on her plate, she had eaten it until you could see the stem and seeds. They didn't always have food so when they did she made sure to eat as much as possible, and old habits die hard. Bruce was obviously talking about her, but he was trying to be casual about it.

"Hehe," Artemis laughed a little nervously, "may I use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll show you where it is." Bruce got up and led her in the through the back door to the kitchen. He led her through the dining room, they had to cut through his office, until they were finally in the right hall. They walked past three doors. Finally Bruce stopped at the fourth door.

"It's this one, will you be able to find your way back?" Bruce asked.

Unbeknownst to Bruce Artemis memorized the path, but she couldn't tell him that so she just said, "Yeah, no prob."

She walked in. It was an awesome bathroom. The floor was made of wood, the toilet and jacuzzi were black porcelain, and the walls were a creamy color. Artemis went to the vanity and looked at herself. She needed to just take a moment to get away. Both of them were dressed in tuxedos for goodness sakes, she was in jeans and a t-shirt. She took a deep breath. Then she splashed her face with some water to cool off, and used a towel to dry her face.

After her face was dry, she started to walk back. She had walked back caught in her thoughts, but as she was walking through the office she walked into a bust. She automatically reached out to catch it, but it stopped by itself before she had the chance to touch it. She was immediately shaken out of her thoughts when the bust was at a 45 degree angle, and the bookcase to her left started to move.

The bookcase moved, and it revealed a system of tunnels. There was an elevator with a lever. She pulled it down, and when the elevator stopped moving, she was in a cave. There was a waterfall in the background, a raised platform with a computer that was huge and looked really intimidating. The clues clicked in her head. Why Batman looked surprised when he originally showed up at her house. How Bruce and Batman are connected. Why Superman called her Batman's daughter. Yes she heard that, just because she couldn't be seen doesn't mean she had left yet. Bruce Wayne was Batman.

She quickly turned around got back in the elevator, and returned to the office. So Batman knew that she was his daughter and the green vigilante, but Bruce had hinted at knowing too, and they were one in the same. But Bruce didn't know that she knew he was Batman. That's probably why Dick looked so uncomfortable when she brought up Batman.

Dick! If Bruce Wayne was Batman, then Richard Grayson was Robin. So she knew all this but they don't know that she knew this. Now what does she do? She returned to the study and headed back to the garden.

She's going to take it slow, she won't tell them that she knows. But she could have fun with this. Artemis put it out of her mind for now.

"Did you get lost on the way back?" Bruce asked. He didn't think she got lost, but he just wanted to be sure it was a big mansion.

"No, I was fine. So what do you guys do on the weekends?" Artemis asked.

Bruce and Dick exchanged a look, they usually patrolled or trained during the weekends, but they couldn't tell her that. Even during the day, there was always crime in Gotham.

"Come on, you have a huge mansion, you must have a swimming pool, and your own personal spa, that's what I would do if I had a mansion." Artemis said.

"Well my grandparents built the mansion, and they didn't really have personal spas back in the day." Bruce said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So then what do you do, play Mario Kart all day." Artemis joked. That was the only video game she knew. Mainly because she remember Roy used to talk about how fun it was, and she hated Roy. He always acted like he was better than her. She was so glad when he moved to Star City.

Dick actually looked intrigued. "You play Mario Kart?" Yes, Mario Kart was still his favorite game, and maybe this girl isn't so bad after all.

"I dabble in it." Artemis said. She had never played Mario Kart in her life, maybe she could wing it.

"Cool, wanna play?" DIck asked.

"Sure." Artemis said.

They got up and Dick led her to the entertainment room. He then started setting up the game consol. Bruce called Alfred and they both started cleaning up brunch.

When Bruce finished he walked in to see Artemis beating Dick at Mario Kart. Dick never lost at Mario Kart, Bruce suspected that Dick hacked into the game and cheated, but Artemis looked to be beating him fair and square.

Artemis was so lost, she didn't know if she was on the top screen or bottom of the split screen so she was watching both. When she finally figured that out she started pressing two buttons at once, that seemed to be making her go faster. But she didn't know if she was winning or if he was letting her win. So she snuck a look out of the corner of her eye, to see Dick with the most frustrated look on his face. That settles that question then. Artemis started pressing three buttons at once, yeah that just quadrupled her speed. Before she knew it she was crossing a checkered line.

"You 'dabble' in it?" Dick asked. He wasn't mad, he finally found someone who could beat him, now he had a motivational factor to beat her, but it wasn't to spite her. It was just apart of who he is.

"Yeah, sorry I've never won before." Well that was true, but that had more to do with the fact that she'd never played before.

'Who the hell did this chick play with that could beat her?' Dick thought.

Bruce smirked. It seemed like they were getting along. But he was a little jealous, he hadn't had a real conversation with this girl, at least not when he was Bruce Wayne. It's not like she knew he was one in the same.

It would probably be easier to connect with her if they could talk about their vigilantism. But she didn't know so he was going to have to be Bruce Wayne with her. But Bruce Wayne was a bachelor, not a father. Batman wasn't a father either. Bruce thought he was doing a good job with Dick. Plus Artemis was already fifteen. There wasn't much he could teach her aside from fighting, and business. He doesn't know anything about her.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, Dick and Artemis were talking, and he was standing in the doorway looking like a creep. Or Batman. So Bruce walked in and joined the conversation.

88888888

Red Arrow was pissed. He had left Ollie who was supposed to be the cool older brother to him and help him join the league. Why did he want to join the League? Hello, it's the Justice League do you know how awesome that is?

Anyway he feels like that little blond girl in class just got him in trouble again. Even though that girl had nothing to do with his situation. He could always blame things on her, because he can't remember her, and it was likely he would never see her again. So whenever it's raining it's the little blond girl's fault. It may be ridiculous but it got him through a lot of shit. So maybe one day if he ever saw her again he'd thank her. Nah.

Red Arrow was in his apartment in Star City listening to a police scanner waiting for crime for him to go stop. It didn't take long, until he was off and running across rooftops looking for a sex offender that escaped prison.

A/N

I haven't given up on this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this. I had half this chapter written for weeks I just didn't know how to end it. And I literally threw in the Red Arrow stuff like ten minutes ago. I wanted to throw in Kid Flash but I didn't know how to do it. If you have any suggestions go ahead. And for all you Wally West fans, I'm writing a Flash oneshot that will be in the Justice League section. Oh and I'm considering switching this from Artemis/Wally to Artemis/Bruce, Artemis is still going to end up with Wally, but I keep having more father/daughter moments instead of Wally/Artemis bf/gf moments. Let me know what you think. Or not whatev it's all good in the hood.

Madval29


	13. Chapter 13

Artemis just spent the past two hours going over every detail of what went on at Wayne Manor.

Paula had never seen her daughter so animated. But she was glad her daughter was getting along with her father.

"So what's next?" Paula asked.

"Well I have work tonight, but we're meeting again next week at the same time/place." Artemis said. Of all the things she told her mom she conveniently left out the part about her father being Batman, it wasn't her secret to tell.

"Okay sweetie. Be good." Paula said.

Artemis kissed her mom on the cheek and left for work.

She hopped on her motorcycle, her mom gave her "permission" to use it. So it was officially hers. Artemis had considered tricking it out, but she used this as a civilian. Maybe if she found Lawrence's she might make that one Artemis the vigilante's.

She got to work and immediately got caught up in the lunch rush. She worked for the rest of the afternoon and for most of the dinner rush. She needed to work as much as possible to take care of her mom and the bills.

After work, she went straight home. She checked on her mom and gave her a quick update.

"Goodnight mom." Artemis kissed her mom on her cheek.

"Night Artemis." Paula said.

Paula was in bed already. Artemis went into her room. She got out her costume and went out.

Before she was scared to fight Batman but now she knew he was Bruce she doubted he'd hurt her. Plus she hadn't been able to spar for a while. She just started patrolling. She figured that eventually they'd run into each other.

She was patrolling the East side when she ran into Boy Wonder, or is it Robin, or is it Dick, or Richard. Okay she knows who he is, and he knows who she is, but he doesn't know that she knows who he is. This could work to her advantage, but how.

"How are you?" Robin says as he comes up behind her probably hoping to surprise her.

"I'm doing well and you?" Artemis responds.

"I'm okay, oh I was wondering if you had a name." Robin asks.

"Yes, and I like it." Artemis quipped.

"Care to share?" Robin smirked.

"Not particularly." Artemis replied.

Throughout this conversation she was looking out over the rooftop scanning for any crime. Ronin was now standing next to her.

Artemis never turned to face him but she used her peripheral vision to keep an eye on him.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked.

"As fun as this is, I'm sure you probably already know my whole life, but I've wasted too much time on this roof I need to move to the south side, but you have fun." Artemis said, as she shot a grappling arrow onto another roof and used her bow to slide along the newly made zip line.

Artemis starts to run across roofs to get to the South side. She doesn't look back to see if Robin is following her, he is, clearly Batman put him on her trail for the night. Doesn't matter.

She quickly losses him, and goes to the North side. She is almost positive that Batman is in the West side, but there is no certainty to Batman near her.

She makes sure to check all sides of Gotham before she goes home, but she doesn't run into any crime or Robin for the rest of the night.

She is pretty much done for the night, but before she goes home she checks out Gotham Academy. All of the monkeys were cleared away. She looked in the gym. There was probably still another week before school started. The damage was still there. At a normal school it would probably take a month to clean up, but Gotham Academy was a school for rich kids. Their parents probably want them in school as soon as possible.

She leaves Gotham Academy. She does one more run on the rooftops of the city before she heads home.

She climbs back into her window. For some reason she sees a light through the crack under her door, she is sure all the lights were off before she left. Her mom was asleep. What could it be? Before she can change and go see what is going on, Batman opens the door.

"We would like to have a word with you." Batman says. He turns and goes back into the living room, leaving the door open behind him for her to follow.

Artemis waits a minute to process the situation before she goes into the living room. She sees Batman leaning against a wall, Green Arrow sitting on the couch, and her mom is on her wheelchair, between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Artemis asks.

"In light of recent events, a team has been created for young heroes to hone their skills in the field." Batman says.

"Each member on this team has a mentor of sorts, and because of your particular skill set I was recommended." Green Arrow said.

"I thought you had a sidekick, um Speedy right?" Artemis asks, this would be awesome she could work with her dad and one of her childhood heroes, Green Arrow. Plus he said "young heroes" that might mean Kid Flash. She still has a shoebox under her bed of newspaper clippings she used to collect of his rescues, and triumphs. It was probably that group of teenagers she saw in Gotham Academy's gym.

"Speedy has decided to take a leave of absence." Green Arrow says after a slight hesitation.

"And he wasn't a sidekick." He adds in after a beat.

"So who is on this team?" Artemis asks trying to keep her voice neutral so as not to give away her excitement about the possibility of Kid Flash being on the same team as her. You don't act like a fangirl in front of two childhood heroes, especially when one is Batman, especially when one is your dad, especially when the one who is your dad, doesn't know you know he's your dad.

"Artemis you need to keep up your grades going into senior year, keep your job, and go patrolling with Green Arrow, do you think you can handle that?" Paula asks. Artemis had almost forgotten she was there.

"Mom if I can handle father, I can handle anything." Artemis replied. She noticed Batman flinched just the tiniest bit. But she put it to the back of her mind.

"Green Arrow will pick you up here tomorrow at ten. You will patrol Star City. Then he will introduce you to the team." Batman said. He headed to the door.

"Goodnight, it was nice to meet you ladies." Green Arrow said before following Batman out.

"Artemis get to sleep tomorrow will be a big day for you." Paula said to Artemis.

"Okay mom," Artemis kissed her mom on the cheek then went to bed.

88888888

Artemis woke up at seven in the morning and got ready to go patrolling. She made breakfast for herself and her mom. Her mom wouldn't be up for another hour. Artemis left a note and was about to leave for the restaurant when she looked at the table in the kitchen.

There was a letter addressed to her on the table. Her mom probably left it for her. Artemis was surprised her mom didn't give it to her, but she barely saw her mom yesterday. It had probably slipped her mind. It was from Gotham Academy based on the fancy seal.

Dear Artemis Crock,

Due to unforeseen circumstances, the school will not be open next week as it was in the previous years. The start of school will be pushed back a week. We look forward to seeing Artemis Crock this year. Please make sure to have all of the required school supplies. Schedules will be mailed to students within this week. Gotham Academy would like to thank Artemis Crock for being flexible in the face of these challenges.

The school administration sincerely apologizes for this delay. Students will not have an extra week of school at the end of the school year. Instead the school will be cutting passing period times from six minutes in the hall to five minutes. Have a fantastic school year.

Sincerely,

Superintendent Kyle Lindem

Artemis skimmed through it. She thought it was over the top, but it gave her an extra week to pick up as many shifts as she could. Although as she read through it, she could tell that they sent it out to everyone and simply changed the name to match the student it was sent to.

Artemis threw out the letter there was no reason to keep it.

She looked around the apartment to make sure everything was in order before she left. It all looked to be in order. So Artemis left out the front door and got on her motorcycle to go to The Launch.

She got there at seven thirty. She walked through the restaurant ignoring everything. Artemis headed straight to the managers office. They quickly worked out a schedule. Artemis would work from 5-7 on weekdays, and 12-3 on Saturdays.

88888888

There was a bridge collapsing in Metropolis. Superboy left the tower to go be of help, maybe he'd run into Superman and he'd be impressed with Superboy's skills.

Superboy lands on the bridge and immediately starts pulling cars that are hanging off the edge back onto the bridge.

He sees a family of four in a car that is dangling off the edge, he runs to them and pulls them back to the safety of the bridge. He pulled about six cars back onto the bridge. Superboy surveys the surrounding area.

How could he have missed the school bus? He's such an idiot. He quickly makes his way over and starts pulling it back. Superboy loses his footing for a second, but before he can regain it the bus is gone. He falls on his butt. He looks up to see Superman holding the bus. Just great who better to see him fall on his ass than Superman. Okay gotta look tough.

"I had it." Superboy says.

"Your jump down could have unstabilized the bridge," Superman starts.

"It didn't" Superboy interrupts.

"We don't know the extent of your powers yet." Superman says.

"Maybe that's something you could help me with?" Superboy asks hopefully.

Superman looks unsure for a moment, "Batman's handling it."

"But," Superboy says then there is a "Beep."

Superman's com unit is talking to him. It's Green Arrow. Superman has to leave. Just perfect. Probably one of their first real conversations, and it barely lasts thirty seconds. Superman flies off and Superboy leaves to go back to the cave.

88888888

Superboy walks into the cave to see Aqualad lose to Kid Flash in air hockey. But he completely ignores the team and continues on his way not even M'gann's greeting distracted him.

Then Black Canary and J'onn come in, they say something about training. But he isn't paying attention. He still feels the sting of Superman's blowoff of him.

M'gann and her uncle exchange a few words, they don't need him so he turns to leave.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary shoots his way.

Superboy turns around and fold his arms. Black Canary walks to the middle of the training room. It lights up under her.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentors." She takes her jacket off and gives a small noise of pain. He can see the upper part of her arm is wrapped. "and my own bruises."

M'gann says "What happened?"

"The job." Black Canary says simply then throws her jacket away. Then continues "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner.

Kid Flash with the banana still in his hand volunteers. "After this," he throws his banana in the garbage "swoosh, I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary develops a smirk throws a punch, Kid Flash blocks, Black Canary crouches down and knocks his feet out from under him.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asks.

"Oh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin says enthusiastically.

"Dude." Wally says indignantly.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms," Black Canary started.

"Oh please," Superboy interrupted "with my powers the battle's always on my terms, I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of time."

"Prove it." Black Canary challenges.

Superboy throws a punch. Canary dodges, grabs his hand, and throws him.\

Robin laughs. Aqualad elbows him to shut him up. Superboy gets up and growls

"You're angry. Good. But don't react, channel that anger into . . ."

Superboy lunges for her with his fist pulled crouches low and as soon as he lands knocks his feet out from under him.

Robin has the decency to cover his giggles with his hand.

Superboy lets out another growl. "That's it I'm done." He ignores Canary's hand and gets up on his own.

"Team training is mandatory." Canary states. She puts a hand on his shoulder. Superboy shrugs it off.

The screen lights ups, "Batman to the cave."

88888888

After Artemis returned home and got her uniform on, she opened the door to find Green Arrow about to knock. She called back into the apartment "I'm heading out mom, love you." Then she shut the door behind her.

Green Arrow made a gesture as if to say "After you." Artemis lead the way out of her apartment building.

"We are going to travel by Zeta tubes, it will only be a second and then we will be in Star City." He lead the way to a phone booth. He entered it pushed a couple of numbers on the keypad and they were on their way to Star City.

Pretty much all they did was scale a couple of rooftops until they ran into this cyborg thingy. It wouldn't die, it reminded her of the thing she saw the kid heroes fighting in the gym.

"It took us four hours to beat last time and six leaguers, I'm calling in backup." Green Arrow said.

"No need." Artemis said. If it was an android all she needed was that arrow she just made. She really should name her arrows. She pulled out the EMT arrow and shot it at the ground four feet away from the android. Since it wasn't shot at the android, it wasn't seen as a threat and the android continued destroying the store it was destroying.

As soon as her arrow hit the ground the top popped off made a few beeps and then one continuous beep as it knocked out all electricity in a 100 foot radius including the android.

"It took you four hours and eight leaguers to do that?" Artemis asked as she turned to look at Green Arrows astonished face.

Green Arrow had already called Superman who was on his way.

"This is clearly a knock-off." Green Arrow tried to play it off.

"You called Green Arrow." Superman said as he landed on the roof next to them.

"I took care of it." Artemis said to Superman.

"Hey, it looks just like that thing from the other night. He rebuilt it from jail?" Superman asked.

"What jail was he in?" Artemis asked them.

"Belle Reve" Green Arrow said.

"Pssh Belle Reve, you can get anything in and out of there. That hard-ass Walker still Warden? Plus that jail is for supervillains not inventors." Artemis scoffed.

"I guess I'll just take the android back to the watchtower to be dismantled and put with the other android." Superman said. He flew down, and scooped up the android before flying off.

"So how'd you make that arrow? Do you have anymore trick arrows?" Green Arrow asked.

They continued to patrol and talk about archery until it was time for her to meet the team.

88888888

To say Wally was having a bad day is a bit of an understatement. The team was having a beach day meaning he doesn't get to see M'gann in a swimsuit. But he sure was going to dream about it for the rest of the day. His pe teacher decided today was a great day for dodgeball, and since he couldn't use his powers he had to get hit each time someone threw one at him. Plus with his bright red hair he was an easy target.

After P.E. he went to get water, of course the water fountain was broken. So he had to walk around with a pee stain on his jeans for the rest of the day. Then he had English, his least favorite subject.

The only part of the day he was excited for was Chemistry. But of course he has Mr. Jones who is the oldest teacher ever. His voice can put you to sleep in a minute. Wally groaned and dropped his head onto his desk. His day sucked. As soon as school ended. He rushed outside and with an excited "Woohoo!" He ran home to change and get beach stuff. Maybe he could still catch up with the team and join their beach day.

88888888

The figure in shadows was waiting for that low-life Lawrence. There was new intel of a team of sidekicks. They had youngsters going up against them. Those stupid heroes probably think they're better because they started training longer. Well they are wrong. Lawrence had trained both of the girls he had in mind to take out this team and they were more than capable to.

"Yes." Lawrence says as he arrives.

"I have need for the girls you trained."

"You already have access to one of them." Lawrence replied.

"Yes, but where's the other one?" The voice called out mockingly.

"She is out of my reach at present." Lawrence replied.

"Yes, and why is that?" He was getting annoyed this guy just needed to find his daughter and she can join.

"Her mother has her." Lawrence said.

"Last I checked her mother was in a wheelchair."

Lawrence stood horrified, he was going to have to go up against Paula. He had left them. They were supposed to be left out of this life.

"So you want me to abduct her, or convince her to join?" Lawrence asked.

"Start with the second one and if it doesn't work, use the first one." The voice didn't speak again.

"Fuck." Lawrence said as he turned to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Roy got a tip that this Dr. Roquete was taken captive. So he shot a grappling hook arrow up to the top of the building. He climbed up and hid behind a wall from the camera.

Then he shot a modified arrow a few inches below the camera, it put the camera feed on a loop. He shot the two guards with two electrifying arrows that would knock them out for an hour. Then he ran to enter the building.

Before he entered the room his informant told him he heard. "Complete the project or forfeit your life." It was in a monotone voice.

"I'm completing it as fast as I can." Yup, that was definitely a woman's voice.

He kicked in the door, which knocked out one guard. He was down for the count. The second guard on his right turned his gun on Red Arrow. Roy easily ducked under it and used his boy to hit the guy in the head to knock him out.

"Dr. Roquete?" He asked just to be sure.

"Please tell me you're the advance guy?" She sounded almost desperate, what? Was he not good enough for her? Ugh, people these days they aren't happy to just be rescued.

"The only guy." He replied.

"You couldn't bring back up? What were there budget cuts?" No sooner had she finished speaking than an alarm went off. Roy could hear footsteps approaching. He shot an explosive arrow at the wall to make an exit.

"Now or never lady." He said as he drew another arrow back.

"We can't leave this." She protested.

"I take it or I take you?"

"Right, take me." She took off her glasses.

Roy shot the arrow and grabbed the doctor. He connected his harness from his belt to the line and slid down until they were on the shore. They ran to his speed boat.

As they made their escape the doctor made some snide comment about his rental. He replied, and set off the pre planted charges he had placed along the shore. He took her to a safe house.

8888888

Artemis was feeling great. She was able to stop a villain with one arrow when it took the Justice League a lot more than that. Green Arrow and her had a great bonding experience. She was meeting the team and they were all nice. M'gann even asked to be sisters. It was going great, dare she even say she was being social.

Then he happened. He was her long-time crush. Whenever she got a down time during the training with her father, she was always finding out more about Kid Flash. He was funny, slightly arrogant, and a total babe. At least he was on T.V. It started out fine he came crashing into the cave dropping all his beach supplies. She was pretty sure it was Kid Flash but he didn't have a uniform on. Just some swim trunks that showed off his nice and muscular torso.

He said something about a Wall-man. She was totally going to take advantage of this.

"Wall-man, huh, I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" She was totally smirking.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally said after he finally got to his feet.

"Artemis, your new teammate." She said nicely.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Kid Flash said.

"She's my new protege," Green Arrow said as he came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wel-What happened to your old one." Kid Flash stuttered.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Red Arrow said walking into the cave.

"Roy, you look …" Before Green Arrow could come up with something Red Arrow cut in.

"Replaceable." He said bitterly.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow tried.

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even use that bow." Red Arrow mocked.

"Yes, she can." Artemis defended.

"Who are you!" Wally screamed.

"I'm his niece." Artemis said at the same time Green Arrow said "She's my niece."

"Another niece," Robin said skeptically.

"But she is not your replacement. There is no quota on archers." Aqualad imputed.

"And if there were, you know who we'd choose." Kid Flash said meaningfully.

"Whatever, Baywatch I'm here to stay." Artemis said.

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad said trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Roy went to the computer and pulled up the info on Dr. Roquete.

"She was abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." Roy said.

"Whoa, the shadows." Robin held out his fist.

"Hardcore." Kid Flash said as he bumped fists with Robin.

"I already rescued her." Roy said like it was no big deal.

"One problem, they made her create a weapon." Roy filled them in on the weapon and what it does.

"Perfect for manipulation, extortion, and power-brokering, yup sounds like the shadows." Artemis said.

"Like you know anything about the shadows," He really had no idea.

Artemis just smirked at him.

"Who are you!" Kid Flash repeated.

Roy ignored Wally and continued filling the them in on the situation.

Green Arrow stepped forward to help Roy.

Artemis looked at him in hurt, after all their bonding she would probably still be second to Roy. The only one to see her look of hurt was Batman. He didn't like the way the situation was going. Plus he didn't want to see Artemis look sad.

"You brought this to the team. It is their mission." Batman said. No one argued with Batman.

Roy left. Wally turned to glare at her. She glared back.

"We can take the Bioship!" M'gann said cheerfully clearly oblivious to the tension around her.

Artemis followed them. The mentors left, Wally went to go change, and everyone else filed into the Bioship.

Of course Roy stashed her in Happy Harbor.

They picked spots, Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy on perimeter, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin in the room with Dr. Roquete.

M'gann set up a mental link. Artemis quickly figured out how to share thoughts but also how to keep others in. Speaking of thoughts she might as well see whether the Martian and Superboy have anything.

When Superboy passed by she projected "HM, that boy." In an appreciative tone at the group at large. Superboy turned around confused. M'gann looked angry.

"He can hear you, you know?" M'gann said angrily.

"Fine I'll go inside." Artemis said. She joined Kid Flash and Robin in the room just in time to hear the doctor complaining about them distracting her.

"Can't handle it out there?" Kid Flash taunted.

"I can take it just fine, but didn't want to distract Superboy." Artemis said.

"Yeah, like you would distract anyone with that rats nest of hair." Kid Flash said.

"It's in a ponytail!" Artemis said exasperatedly.

"Whatever." Kid Flash said with obvious snark.

"Dude you might cut her some slack." Robin said to Kid Flash.

"She took Spee- I mean Red Arrow's spot." Kid Flash said.

"He didn't want it, and it was her arrow that saved you from Amazo." Robin said.

"No, it was Red Arrow's, right?" Kid Flash said.

"It was green, his arrows are red, and we know it wasn't Green Arrow's." Robin said.

"I can still hear you." Artemis said.

Dr. Roquete started tracking the FOG. But it gave away their position. Aqualad assured her that they would protect her.

Everything was fine until SHE showed up. She was in a green and black outfit. She had a cat mask that completely covered her face, so all you could see was her long and thick black hair behind it.

"Cheshire," Artemis whispered as Kid Flash attacked her. Artemis shot arrows at her only to have her dodge out of the way at the last second. She did all this while taking on both Kid Flash and Robin who joined his friend in the fight. Aqualad was protecting Dr. Roquete. Artemis felt eyes on her.

Artemis turned around to dodge the left hook of Captain Hook. She placed her bow on her back and fell into a defensive stance as she waited for him to come at her. She wasn't disappointed. He charged her again.

She stepped under his hook and used two quick jabs at his ribs. There was no breaking sound but she wasn't expecting there to be one those hits should have been enough to leave nasty bruises but not enough to break anything. Breaks were messy and annoying.

She fell to her feet, and knocked his legs out from under him with a leg sweep. She delivered a quick kick to his head to knock him out. She looked up to see Cheshire gone.

The door slammed as it closed she saw Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin recovering. Dr. Roquete was gone.

Artemis ran out the door and could see the end of a black mane of hair turn at the end of the hallway. Without giving it a second thought she chased after it.

She followed them to the roof. In time to see them climbing on a ladder. She jumped on it. She speedily climbed the ladder until she reached Dr. Roquete.

Artemis took out her bow and arrows and shot at the roof of the high school with her rope ladder that was attached to her costume she grabbed ahold of Dr. Roquete and let go of the ladder. They started to fall.

"Oh crap, we're going to die, we're going to DIE!" yelled Dr. Roquete.

"Just stay calm Miss we will be fine." Artemis reassured her.

"MEGAN!" Artemis shouted with her mind, when she realized they were going to crash.

"CAN YOU CATCH US!" Artemis yelled again.

There was no reply either time. Just great hopefully she calculated the physics of the fall right. they should swing down like a pendulum and not die. But it would be better if the telepath caught them. Just in case.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dr. Roquete continued to scream.

"Just great." Artemis thought.

They fell just as Artemis predicted. but before they swung back the other way as gravity pulled at them again. They were immobilized in the air. Megan finally caught them.

She lifted them to the roof with the rest of the team.

"Did you manage to shut down the FOG so it can't work again." Artemis asked.

"Can you give me a second almost fell to my death here." Dr. Roquete wheezed out, she was hunched over trying to reclaim her breath.

"You were fine the entire time, I had the physics of the fall all worked out. You never would have fallen to your death. Plus I had you the entire time." Artemis said rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Then why did you call for me to catch you?" Megan asked.

"Why didn't you catch us?" Artemis asked.

"I was distracted." Megan said shyly, sparring a glance at Superboy as she did so.

"Why are you giving Megan the third degree. You're the one who ran off with three members of the team on the ground." Kid Flash yelled at her.

"I don't need this right now." Artemis turned away.

"See, don't dish out what you can't take." Kid Flash said with a smirk.

Artemis turned around and grabbed Kid Flash's Kevlar suit. "I can take as good as I dish out." Artemis hissed with a murderous gleam in her eye.

Kid Flash visibly gulped. Artemis dropped him. She turned and headed towards the Bioship.

"Can we get going?" She said over her shoulder.

A/N

It's really hard to stick to the plotline of the show, so I'm doing my own thing from here on out.


	15. Chapter 15

Wally told himself that the reason he sat in the farthest seat from Artemis was not because she scared him, he just didn't like her. He chanced a glance at her she was in a seat that was farthest from everyone on the team.

"Dude do you like her?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? She's rude, impulsive, and, and, and," Kid Flash struggled to come up with another adjective.

Robin laughed at his friend. "She totally kicked ass on that mission and you keep looking at her. Any particular reason?" Robin asked.

"W-what no just because the overall result was good, doesn't excuse her actions?" Kid Flash tried to get out.

Robin just laughed again and turned away to talk to Dr. Roquete to make sure she destroyed the FOG.

Kid Flash let out a low sigh, he's lucky he escaped with only that Robin has been known to ask a lot of questions.

He watched the way Artemis held herself. Her legs didn't cross, her right hand on her left elbow, her left hand resting on her thigh, and her grey eyes peered intently out the window.. Since the chair ended at her shoulders, her hair was hanging behind her chair, and was a foot shy of touching the floor. STOP this line of thought was dangerous. He looked over at Megan, yeah that's who he had a crush on.

Her shoulder length red hair, and pretty green skin, not at all like the tanned beauty a ways away from him NO! Dang it! This was really hard.

Wally sighed and put his head in his hands. He groaned. Then he looked up to make sure she didn't notice. It didn't matter she was still staring diligently out the window. Ugh.

88888888

Dang it! This was her problem interacting with others. Yeah, the mission worked out alright, but she didn't work with the team, she just did it on her own. She needed to become a team player. It's just that social situations are not her strong suit. It's like Jade all over again.

Well Artemis was already feeling pretty crappy so why not add to it and think about the bitch. Ugh only that girl could make her revert back to swearing. As Artemis looked out the window she remembered.

It was after her mom got sent to jail, and it was just her and her father. Artemis knew her mother loved her father, and before her mom sent to jail she thought the opposite was true. But she was wrong. It turned out that her father had an affair before Artemis was born. That resulted in another little girl but she had thick black hair. The girl looked exactly like her mother. She was older than Artemis by two years.

Artemis thought that they were the best of friends, for about three months. They became inseparable. Her father trained them together. They shared their hopes, dreams, and ideas. Artemis had wanted to travel the world, Jade just wanted to set up permanent roots. They had nothing in common except their dad.

They fought all the time but at the end of the day they were best friends, practically sisters, well they were sisters. Artemis didn't consider Jade a sister anymore she was just Cheshire.

_"Are you reading Alice in Wonderland again?" Artemis asked Jade._

_"Of course, it's the best book ever." Jade said back._

_"You read it all the time, how are you not bored with it yet?" Artemis asked._

_"Each time I read it I discover something new." Jade replied._

_They were enjoying some down time before their dad needed them for some mission, but they working with the Icicles._

_Artemis had a big crush on Icicle Jr. He was a year older than her, and a year younger than Jade. Artemis told Jade the night before about her fantasy about her and Icicle Jr. running away and traveling the world together. Jade just laughed. The only one Artemis had a bigger crush on was that Kid Flash, but that was her biggest secret. That was the one thing that she kept from everyone, he was a hero, plus he would never go for a villainess like her. Icicle Jr. was a better bet. He was a villain too._

_Artemis left Jade to continue reading her book. She went to put on her uniform this orange monstrosity that she hated. Artemis was trying to make it look cuter so that Icicle Jr. wouldn't just see her as a little sister type but more of the girlfriend material she wanted to be. She snuck into Jade's makeup and put on some eyeliner, just like Jade does._

_Artemis didn't want to risk Jade finding out so she didn't put any other makeup on. She also made sure the costume was as tight as possible. Icicle Jr. once said something about tight clothes and how they made girls hot. Artemis even curled the hair that came out of her ponytail. Just as she finished putting away the curling iron, Jade walked in. She stared at Artemis for a few seconds then started laughing._

_"Shut up! You're just jealous because I look hot!" Artemis yelled over Jade's laughing._

_"That's one word for it." Jade said getting control of her laughter._

_"Whatever." Artemis huffed._

_"I'm sorry, come here let me fix your eyeliner you look like a raccoon." Jade said._

_"You're not made I used your eyeliner?" Artemis asked._

_"No, don't worry about it, in fact you can have it. I won't have much use for it. Or anything else you can have my stuff." Jade said mysteriously. She went into the bathroom to get a tissue and wet it._

_"Are you sure?" Artemis said, her eyes getting big. The thought of all of Jade's cool older stuff becoming hers overpowered the logical thought of why._

_"Yup all yours kiddy." Jade said. She began dabbing at Artemis's eyes to remove the excess eyeliner._

_"Cool!" Artemis exclaimed._

_"Alright you're all good. I think Dad's here you ready to go?" Jade asked._

_"Uh-huh, ready Freddy." Artemis said with a smile._

_"Good let's go girls" Lawrence said walking into the girl's room._

88888888

"You planning on staying on the Bioship all night?" Robin said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Artemis snapped to attention, with a small blush on her face. "Sorry zoned out in my memories." Artemis got up and followed Robin off the ship.

"So what do uh you guys do after missions." Artemis tried her hand at small talk.

"Well first we have debriefing. Then we usually gather in front of the T.V. on the couch to hang out." Robin replied.

"Oh-uh cool?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Thankfully Robin chose not to comment on it. Artemis let out a sigh, and followed him to the debriefing room.

"Took you long enough." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Shut up." Artemis said half-heartedly, as she slides into the chair next to him. Robin sits on the other side.

Kaldur talks to Batman about the mission and occasionally Robin adds something that got left out. Man the kid tries so hard for the big guy to notice him. Batman takes it all down and files it in the computer.

"Why do you file the missions?" Artemis asks Batman.

Everyone kind of just looks at her, and Artemis refuses to shift uncomfortably. It was just a question why is it such a big deal.

"Do you want to do it?" Batman asked her.

"I mean not particularly, I will though, I just think it seems silly that we go on a mission and report back to you, we could easily fill out a report ourselves it would save you time so you can go be Batman and stop more crime." Artemis said confidently.

"None of you guys know how to fill a report out." Batman said.

"And whose fault is that? Plus how hard is it to write what happened, it's not like it's brain surgery. It's just a detailed report of what happened." Artemis said.

"Artemis don't question him he's the Batman." Kid Flash said from the side of his mouth.

"Artemis brings up a valid point. I want you guys to use the computer and study earlier reports to understand how to make one. After each mission one of you will fill out a report. You will rotate each mission who makes the report. Figure it out on your own, this will be a good learning excuse." Batman said.

"Wait, so we can have access to earlier mission reports from the Justice League?" Robin asked.

"Yes, good luck this is the last report I will be filling out for you guys." Batman said. Then he got up and left the Cave.

"High-five, sister, that was awesome now we can get access to League files!" Robin held up his hand for a high-five over Kid Flash's head.

Artemis stared at the hand for a few moments unsure of what to do. A high-five does he want her to smack his hand?

"You going to leave me hanging?" Robin asked.

Artemis tentatively raised her hand and smacked it against Robin's.

"To the couch!" Kid Flash said then sped out of the room. The rest of the team followed.

"Hey Robin?" Artemis called.

"What's up Ms. Thang?" Robin asked.

Artemis's eyebrow rose at the name but she decided not to comment on it. "What are all these doors for?" Artemis asked.

"Oh yeah, we didn't go down this hall during the tour, these are the team members' rooms. You know for when we have a late night mission and we just decide to stay over instead of going home after." Robin explained.

"Oh I see," Artemis wanted to ask if she had one, but didn't think it was her place to do so.

"Yeah, you have the last one on the right. You can put in a password, so people don't come barging in." Robin then proceeded to give her step-by-step instructions on how to do that. He clearly had no idea of her technological skills, she could have figured it out on her own. But she nodded along with every step. She would mess around with it later.

Robin finished telling her how to do it as they arrived at couch in front of the T.V.

Superboy had somehow managed to break it so that it would only play static, which he transfixed upon.

A/N

I was going to add more but I thought that I made you guys wait a long time already so I'm just going to send this out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Rob, can you fix the T.V.?" Kid Flash asked.

"Why?" Robin asked.

Megan was sitting on one side of the couch Superboy was sitting on the middle cushion of the same couch, while Kid Flash sat on the other side of Superboy.

"So we can watch Cars of course." Kid Flash said like it was obvious.

"No if anything we are watching Dumbo." Robin replied.

Artemis watched from the doorway as the boys continued to bicker over a movie, yet there was still static from the T.V. She could see Kaldur sitting in the armchair near the couch also facing the T.V. but slightly on an angle to still have a view of the couch. Robin was sitting on the ground in front of the couch positioned so he was in between the cushions Superboy and Kid Flash were using. He rested his head on the couch and bickered with Kid Flash facing upside down.

"So is this what you guys do in your downtime?" Artemis asked. Her arms were crossed and her right shoulder leaned against the doorframe.

"What's it to you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Simply wondering if I needed to be here for this. Looks like the rooms already full not even enough seats for Robin." Artemis said nonchalantly.

"You don't need to be here." Kid Flash snapped. This was good arguments are easy, dealing with his attraction (that was nonexistent of course) to her was not.

"Fine then, I'm leaving." Artemis snapped back as she headed for the Zeta tubes.

Right as she got there, the computer announced Black Canary's arrival.

"Going somewhere?" Canary questioned Artemis.

"Yeah, there's no missions or anything so I figured I could go home." Artemis said.

"Not so fast. You are exactly why I'm here, you are the one member of this team whose skills I have been unable to test." Black Canary stated.

"You want to spar? Now?" Artemis looked at the clock and saw that it was four. She had an hour to shower put her work uniform on and get to the Launch for work. It was a Monday after all.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Canary said.

"I guess not, no, it's just, ugh fine." Artemis struggled to get out. She had studied Black Canary's style to see if she could incorporate it into her own, but she realized that it was extremely similar to the Wildcat's style so she studied both and worked on it, Wildcat's was easy, but Canary has powers so her style was slightly altered to allow for the Canary call. Artemis was still working on it.

Artemis figured she could beat her in felt a little gross because she was still in her uniform from the mission. She had not had time to change, or an outfit to change into. So she took off her top until she was in her sports bra. She pulled off her pants until she was left in her spandex. She carried them with her to the training room. She really needed to make more than two outfits. Artemis unzipped the hood from her outfit and pulled tight so it was more like a ski mask she had a button on her shoulder blade that was hidden to do that automatically but she didn't need Canary to know that.

Black Canary led them to the training room.

"You ready?" Black Canary asked.

"When you are." Artemis replied easily.

Black Canary said nothing about Artemis' change. But Black Canary jumped at Artemis. Artemis dodged. Black Canary turned her lunge into a somersault so she was back on her feet. She quickly turned to keep her opponent in her sights.

Artemis waited for Canary to get into position, then she faked a throw at Canarys head with her right arm. Making it easy for Canary to dodge to the side but Artemis threw a jab with her left across her midsection to hit Canary's stomach as Canary dodged.

'That girl can pack a punch' Canary thought. She needed to up her game. She was clearly not going to be easy to coach if she couldn't even beat her.

Canary analyzed Artemis as she considered her next move.

8888888

By now the team had realized something was going on in the training room.

Superboy heard everything, of course, so he just stood up calmly and made his way to the training room.

Megan was close behind, because if Superboy was going to be there, then she wanted to be there.

Kaldur saw his two teammates depart and followed them. He figured they knew something, so he followed them.

It took Kid Flash a little bit of time to realize they were missing Robin was still arguing with him.

Robin, on the other hand knew exactly when everyone had left. He just didn't think it was of importance.

"Of course the Flash is - Hey wait, where'd everyone go?" Kid Flash asked after the team had been gone for five minutes.

"They left five minutes ago- anyway clearly Batman is-" Robin started but stopped when he noticed Kid Flash had sped away.

"So this is what it must feel like to be on the receiving end of this." Robin said. He was bemused.

He started heading in the way he saw everyone go, and found the door to the training room open so he entered.

The team was sitting on the floor watching Artemis and Black Canary spar. Rob sat down next to Kid Flash.

It looked like Artemis was winning. Even he couldn't beat Black Canary. Good thing he never went against Artemis, losing to her would be a huge blow to the ego. But maybe she could hold her own against Batman. The thought was upsetting. Where did this girl get her skills. Surely there was no way that the woman in the wheelchair taught her those moves.

Canary got a lucky shot in and Artemis swore in French. Her mom made sure she never gave away where she was from. So Artemis was used to swearing in different languages in battle.

"Did you just swear in French?" Black Canary asked as they continued to spar.

"Only one word." Artemis said while they kept fighting.

"Please don't do it again." Canary said sternly. It held little weight considering Artemis had tackled Canary and pinned her to the floor.

The automatic computer voice announced, "Black Canary: Fail."

"The French, or the tackle?" Artemis asked with a smile it had only taken her ten minutes to pin Canary.

"The French, that tackle was smart. Did you guys see how she made me lose my balance and forced me into a spot where she had the control. Very nice Artemis." Canary said to the team.

Artemis looked out at the team, she knew when each one had showed up, she was just busy so she filed the information away for later. Since it didn't help her in the fight.

"It was a fun spar, but I got to go Canary. We should do it again." Artemis looked at the clock it was now four fifteen. She should go it'll take her longer to shower now because she was sweaty, and had earlier sweat already dried. "But I really need to go." Artemis said as she headed toward the door, as she passed it she picked up her uniform.

"See you guys tomorrow at two thirty." Artemis called as she ran to the Zeta Tubes. From there she ran to her apartment. A girl in Gotham wearing only a sports bra and spankies. She needed to get off the streets quick she didn't have time to take out any idiots who wanted to mess with her.

She ran in the apartment threw her clothes in the dirty laundry basket, grabbed a towel, and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. She got out at four forty, she hurried to put on her uniform, grab a bite to eat from the kitchen and race down the stairs, the elevator would take too long.

She got to the restaurant at four fifty five. Thank goodness she wasn't late. She grabbed a notepad, checked which section was hers, and looked to see who else was working. Bette and Joe, alright she could work with that, not that she had much choice.

Her shift went by quickly, the only problem was this group of fifteen girls she had to make a table for, they were supposed to be Bette's responsibility, but Bette had begged her to take them. So they switched sections. Artemis suspected that Bette knew them, she was very careful not to let them see her. She pushed two of the tables together and brought some more chairs from the back.

The group of girls, who were apparently were there for a birthday party. The birthday girl was at the head of the table.

Artemis headed over there.

"What can I get you girls?" Artemis asked.

They listed off a bunch of orders. Of course they all wanted something off theirs, "no pickles, onions, lettuce, ketchup, and no meat," "no onions, tomatoes, or meat, don't want that smelly breath," and her favorite from the birthday girl "can you get me a salad."

"What would you like on it?" Artemis asked.

"Just put it through the garden." She replied.

"We don't have a garden here." Artemis said.

"You know what is in a garden." She said.

"Okay miss." Artemis said.

She delivered the orders to the kitchen. Just as she walked out, she heard.

"Hey Artemis," It was Glenn the cook.

"Sup Glenn," Artemis asked.

"What do you mean? Put it through the garden?" He asked.

"Yeah I got no clue that's what the 'Birthday Girl' said." Artemis put air quotes around 'Birthday Girl.'

"Alright well what should I do?" He asked.

"Just throw a bunch of veggies in a bowl with more lettuce than anything else?" Artemis asked.

"Okay, whatever." Glenn said.

"Yeah I know people are ridiculous." Artemis said with a roll of her eyes before heading back to the dining area.

The birthday girl was extremely happy with her salad. Artemis was just glad when they left.

After their shifts, Artemis and Bette were talking about ridiculous orders. They exited the bathroom and met up with Joe and Glenn. Joe threw his arms around the girl's shoulders.

"So we going out tonight?" Joe asked.

"Maybe you are, I can't." Bette said.

"Oh really and why not?" Joe asked.

"Oh, it's really simple actually, I don't want to." Bette said coyly with a smirk.

"Come on, you know it'll be fun." Joe said.

Artemis on the other hand was trying to shrug of Joe's arm without being obvious about it. "Arty what are you doing, you have to come with us." Joe said turning to her.

"Sorry, I'm underage," Artemis said with a triumphant smile.

"Jerk, that was my line," Bette said jokingly.

"Not anymore Ms. eighteen." Artemis said teasingly.

"Arty I can easily get you a fake ID." Joe said wiggling his eyebrows.

Artemis fake gasped, "Surely you're not implying anything illegal now are you?" Artemis asked in mock horror.

"Oh honey, the things I do are around the law, that doesn't mean that they are illegal, technically." Joe said with a smile.

"Okie dokie, I'm going home before I get caught up in your ring of mischievousness." Artemis said.

Artemis stepped out from under Joe's arm and headed to the exit.

Glenn ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, do you live on the East side?" Glenn asked.

"Why?" Artemis kept her tone neutral.

"That's where I live too, we could walk there together, you know Gotham streets at night and all that." Glenn said.

"Are you implying I can't take care of myself?" Artemis said with a smirk.

"I'm implying that I can't take care of myself." Glenn said with a smile.

Artemis laughed. "Okay I live on Oak street."

"Really I live on Cherry street, so you can walk me home." Glenn said.

They talked the rest of the way. Artemis noticed two dark shadows following them after they turned on Church street. After she dropped him off, she climbed a fire escape to reach one of the apartment buildings roofs.

"You're following me in my civilian life too?" Artemis asked challenging the duo.

"Just checking up on you" The Dark Knight said.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

Robin ignored her question, he was in overprotective brother mode right now, "Who's the guy?" Robin asked.

"He works with me. If that's all you wanted I'm going home now." Artemis said.

"Better suit up we have a mission at nine so meet at the cave at nine." Batman said.

A/N

Kinda a filler but I'm not sure what their mission will be yet any ideas?


	17. Chapter 17

Artemis rushed home to change but when she entered she saw her mom had made dinner.

"Hey mom," Artemis said.

Paula looked at her daughters face, "You can't stay for dinner." Paula said crestfallen.

"How'd you know?" Artemis said sadly. She felt bad now that she thought about it she can't remember the last time they ate dinner together.

"It's okay I'll put some in the microwave when I finish for you." Paula said, "just like every other night." Paula muttered but Artemis didn't hear her. She missed her daughter dinner was one if the few times they spent together.

Artemis leaned over her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you right."

"Of course honey, be safe." Paula kissed Artemis' cheek too.

Artemis grabbed her spare uniform and got dressed. She ran to the broken telephone box. But since she was in shape her run was pretty fast. She entered the cave and wait for it to work.

When she got to the cave she went to debriefing room. She saw everyone already there not that she was late she checked the time she had ten minutes.

"Thank you for joining us." Batman said. You'd think she was late the way everyone was staring at her. "Now we can begin. The Spiders gang in Chicago has gotten bolder. Your mentors want to see if you could handle daily city problems like gangs. You are on your own good luck." Batman said then left.

Robin pulled up control of the huge screen at one end of the room. He typed in Spiders gang to pull up the league's file on them.

"Okay according to this, the Spiders are mainly a trafficking gang. They traffic people, drugs, and exotic animals. Bringing them in from Canada." Robin said summarizing most of the info the league had on them.

"So infiltrate and take them down?" Artemis asked.

"He didn't really give us a time limit, the question is," Kid Flash paused, "Who do we send in?"

"No offense but we can't send in Aqualad, Superboy, or Miss Martian. They just aren't well versed in human culture to blend in and get into the gang." Artemis said.

"None taken but maybe that's something you guys could help us work on?" Megan asked.

"Okay well it also can't be Robin." Kid Flash said.

"What? Why?" Robin said indignantly.

"He's right you're too young to be able to join a gang it might look suspicious. Sorry." Artemis said.

'Wow is she actually agreeing with me, what do I do? Okay just play it cool Walster.' Wally thought nervously.

"So which one of us is going to do it?" Kid Flash asked Artemis. 'Nailed it' Wally thought with a smirk. Artemis looked at him weirdly.

"I think we should send both of you in that way if one of you fails the other might still succeed." Aqualad said.

"But Wally has powers so shouldn't he take this on?" Artemis said. She had a job and she couldn't just go to Chicago every night. Plus her mom ...

"No, I think Aqualad's right." Robin said.

"Actually powers would probably be more of a hindrance, and my red hair will stand out." Kid Flash said.

"Hello I'm a girl most gangs don't have girls mainly they are made up of guys, this should be Kid Flash's mission." Artemis said.

"Why don't you want this mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"I-uh um who says I don't want it?" Artemis started unsure but then got defensive at the end.

"You're protesting a lot for someone who wants it." Kid Flash stated. His voice rising a little.

"Why do you care? Do you not want the mission? Are you trying to deflect attention on me?" Artemis said, her voice starting to rise as well. Kid Flash glared at her, and she glared right back at him.

"Okay everyone calm down," Robin said.

"Kid Flash, Artemis, you will both attempt to infiltrate the gang but not together. Kid Flash, Robin will be your outside contact. Artemis, Miss Martian will be your outside contact." Aqualad said.

"What about you and me?" Superboy asked Aqualad.

"We will use the information gained to stop any schemes they attempt." Aqualad said.

"You know what it's late and I think we could all use the rest." Miss Martian said.

"Good idea. Lets meet here tomorrow and work out all the details it is eleven already." Aqualad said.

"We'll I'm starving, hey Meg" Kid Flash drew Out her name. "can you make me some food?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and got up from the Table. Artemis started heading towards the door.

"What no goodby?" Kid Flash called out after her.

She didn't bother to turn around. She continued walking towards the door. Artemis took the Zeta tubes home. As she expected the lights were off and her mom was asleep. She left food in the microwave. Artemis reheated it and then set it on the table. She stared at it for a bit, But she did not eat it yet. She felt guilty for missing dinner with her mom.

She stared at it for what felt like 10 minutes but was really only one if even. Then she started to eat. After she finished she made sure to do the dishes. She also cleaned up the apartment and made it look tidy. She also make sure to do her laundry then she went to bed.

Artemis slept late the next day. She woke up at 11 and entered the kitchen. Her mom was making breakfast even though it was so late. Artemis started helping her mom finished making breakfast. They ate breakfast together and caught up.

After breakfast Artemis went for a run. Then she did a workout for her abs. Next she did some push-ups, and finally she ended it with a long stretching session. It was around two by the time she was showered. She packed a bag of clothes to keep at the cave.

"Hey mom." Artemis called from her room.

"What's up sweetie?" Paula said as she rolled to the doorway of Artemis' room.

"I wanted to talk to you. Basically the cave, where the team meets for debriefing and missions and stuff like that, has rooms for us if we sleep over after a late mission and it has a kitchen and a training room and some other stuff. Anyway I was thinking we could set up a system. One where you would know whether I would be home or just staying overnight at the cave. I was thinking it could be something simple where I could call the house phone and let you know around like eleven. So you would know whether to wait up or not. What do you think?" Artemis kept rambling but she was nervous she didn't know how her mom would take it.

"That sounds fine dear. I'm glad we settled that." Paula rolled her wheelchair out of the room.

88888888

Batman was currently triple-background checking everyone who had ever worked at The Launch, when Superman showed up at the Batcave.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked.

"Background checking everyone who worked at the restaurant Artemis is working at." Batman replied.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Superman asked.

"As opposed to what you're doing? Letting the kid run around without even worrying or caring about what they are doing?" Batman criticized.

"That's different he's not my kid." Superman defended.

"Then whose kid is he?" Batman said

Superman was stumped he didn't have an answer for that. It's not like Superboy was his responsibility. But if he didn't take responsibility for him who would?

Batman noticed Superman's inner struggle and returned to his background checks.

Superman looked to be in pain, he was probably thinking pretty hard.

"Why did you come?" Batman asked.

"I was wondering why you called for a meeting tonight." Superman said.

"I was just going to update the mentors on their partners." Batman said.

"Partners, you mean sidekicks, right." Superman said.

"No, I meant what I said. They are partners not sidekicks." Batman glared at Superman.

"Oh, I see. Anyways I don't need to go right?" Superman asked.

"Really you're not going to go?" Batman said exasperated.

"No reason to." Superman said stubbornly.

"Fine I was just going to let the mentors know I'm putting them on the Spiders." Batman said.

"The Spiders! That Chicago gang? They're just kids you can't send them after the spiders!" Superman was yelling.

Batman sighed he had already finished the background checks.

"Why do you care? You didn't even want to go to the meeting about their progress." Batman reminded him.

"Just forget about that you can bet your sweet bippy I'll be there." Superman said before leaving.

"Bippy? That guy never makes any sense." Batman said.

Batman checked the time that talk with Superman took up a lot more time than he realized. He needed to get to the Watchtower.

88888888

Green Arrow was watching Black Canary. Currently they were on a break. Green Arrow didn't enjoy looking as Black Canary had seated herself next to Guy the green lantern.

Maybe he should talk to Artemis about this predicament. It would be a great way to bond. They never really talk or do anything unless it is about archery. Maybe she could give some girly insight to his situation.

Batman walked in. He was surprised to see four people waiting for the meeting this early there was still another half hour before it was suppose to start.

Great Green Arrow was making goo goo eyes at Black Canary. Guess he won't be paying any attention to the meeting. The same for Black Canary she was making sure to make Green Arrow jealous. Plus Guy was such a flirt he would probably think Black Canary was really into him. So he probably wouldn't pay attention.

Then there was Superman who was fuming about the gang. Well maybe he will actually pay attention to Superboy now. Hopefully.

Batman spent the next half hour watching as people entered and making observations about whether they would be paying attention.

He waited until everyone was there to start the meeting. Which was ten minutes after he had scheduled because the flash was five minutes late and then spent five minutes disrupting everyone and just creating problems until Batman turned the batglare on him.

Finally Batman started the meeting. "Yesterday I put Young justice on the Spiders case in Chicago." Batman started.

Superman looked around to see if anyone was outraged by this. He was severely disappointed, no one else looked worried.

"You can't do that." Superman said calmly trying to keep his head.

"Why not?" Flash asked.

"They are just kids." Superman said.

"On Mars sixteen is the age of adulthood so technically M'gann is an adult." J'onn informed.

"Well that's only one member there's four others." Superman said.

"There's six members now actually." Green Arrow cut in to remind him of Artemis.

"Okay well they shouldn't be going after the Spiders." Superman said.

"Why not, I trained Wally I know he can handle it and it would be good to see how they approach the situation." Flash said.

"But-but you just can't." Superman pleaded he looked around at the members trying to find someone to join his crusade. He found himself wanting.

"I don't see what the problem is you won't even take responsibility for the one with your DNA." Wonder Woman said.

"That doesn't matter he shouldn't be going after the Spiders." Superman said again.

"He or they is your problem with the team or just Superboy?" Aquaman asked.

"Moving on," Batman said, "I'm pulling up the footage of their strategy."

-"Okay according to this, the Spiders are mainly a trafficking gang. They traffic people, drugs, and exotic animals. Bringing them in from Canada." Robin said summarizing most of the info the league had on them.

"So infiltrate and take them down?" Artemis asked.

- "Ha my partner came up with a strategy before yours, take that Batman." Green Arrow taunted.

"A good strategist takes into account everyone's opinions, Arrow." Batman said with a cutting edge to his words. -

"He didn't really give us a time limit, the question is," Kid Flash paused, "Who do we send in?"

"No offense but we can't send in Aqualad, Superboy, or Miss Martian. They just aren't well versed in human culture to blend in and get into the gang." Artemis said.

- "I resent that, Aqualad has made plenty of progress towards understanding human culture." Aquaman said slightly upset.

"I agree M'gann has been watch American television, she should be able to handle this." J'onn said. -

"None taken but maybe that's something you guys could help us work on?" Megan asked.

- "You know what M'gann has decided to be the bigger person' as you humans say. We Martians aren't as unable as Artemis is making us out to be."

"Perhaps you are reading too much into her comment." Batman said to defend his daughter. -

"Okay well it also can't be Robin." Kid Flash said.

- Batman developed a slight glare at the on-screen Wally, but it wasn't as strong as the Batglare. Flash just smirked. -

"What? Why?" Robin said indignantly.

"He's right you're too young to be able to join a gang it might look suspicious. Sorry." Artemis said.

"So which one of us is going to do it?" Kid Flash asked Artemis.

- "Why is Wally smirking at Artemis does he like her? Flash keep your partner away from my partner!" Green Arrow said in overprotective mode.

'First some Glenn guy now Wally, why is Artemis such a guy magnet. I'll have to talk to her soon. That promises to be fun.' Batman thought sarcastically.

"That-a-boy, Wally, he's doing a good job." Flash said.

"With the mission planning or Artemis." Green Arrow said threateningly. Black Canary liked this overprotective side of him at least when it was focused on the kids and not her.

Flash wisely said, "The mission planning, of course."-

"I think we should send both of you in that way if one of you fails the other might still succeed." Aqualad said.

"But Wally has powers so shouldn't he take this on?" Artemis said.

"No, I think Aqualad's right." Robin said.

"Actually powers would probably be more of a hindrance, and my red hair will stand out." Kid Flash said.

"Hello I'm a girl most gangs don't have girls mainly they are made up of guys, this should be Kid Flash's mission." Artemis said.

"Why don't you want this mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"I-uh um who says I don't want it?" Artemis started unsure but then got defensive at the end.

"You're protesting a lot for someone who wants it." Kid Flash stated. His voice rising a little.

"Why do you care? Do you not want the mission? Are you trying to deflect attention on me?" Artemis said, her voice starting to rise as well. Kid Flash glared at her, and she glared right back at him.

- "Wait I thought Wally liked her, he was just smirking at her, now they are glaring at each other?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You are all missing the point of this," Batman said, "We are supposed to be listening to their strategy and planning not watching a soap opera." Batman said. -

"Okay everyone calm down," Robin said.

"Kid Flash, Artemis, you will both attempt to infiltrate the gang but not together. Kid Flash, Robin will be your outside contact. Artemis, Miss Martian will be your outside contact." Aqualad said.

"What about you and me?" Superboy asked Aqualad.

"We will use the information gained to stop any schemes they attempt." Aqualad said.

"You know what it's late and I think we could all use the rest." Miss Martian said.

"Good idea. Lets meet here tomorrow and work out all the details it is eleven already." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad did a good job of taking charge." Aquaman commented the pride evident in his voice.

"Their strategy is good, I think they will succeed." Wonder Woman said.

"So we are all ok with this happening." Batman said.

A chorus of "Yes," rang out as all the members agreed except for Superman who stayed quiet.

"Alright then this meeting is adjourned." Batman said. He made sure everyone left and that no one had any questions for him. Only Superman stayed.

"Is Superboy really having that hard of a time adjusting to human culture?" Superman asked.

"Yeah he is, are you willing to help him?" Batman asked.

"I think so, I can't just avoid him can I?" Superman asked.

"Nope." Batman said then left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Artemis arrived at the cave at two thirty. Megan was in the kitchen cooking something. Superboy was on the couch watching static and Kid Flash was flirting with Megan. No sigh of the Boy Wonder or Aqualad. Artemis headed to her room and set to wok abou packing away her clothes she brought one uniform for the cave and left one in Gotham. After all her clothes were put away Artemis set to work on the lock.

She hacked into the mainframe and reset her code so it was the date that Jade left with Icicle Jr. when they decided to go see the world.

After adding in some extra security measures after three wrong password attempts the room locks off for half an hour. She would have made it more secure but she didn't want to install any scanners or anything the prices and just the presence of the scanner would draw attention.

Artemis thought about her first mission with the team it really showed where she was lacking. She did the almost the whole thing by herself. She needed to be able to work on the team not be the team. Maybe she should tone down her skills. Take a few more hits here and there so the team didn't see her. As too good for them.

Thw Next time Artemis will spar Black Canary she will lose. The other part of working with the team is trust Artemis took off her hood and went to the kitchen.

Megan was scooping cookie dough onto a cookie sheet to go into the oven which was preheating.

"Hey Megan what are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"What does it look like she's doing she's making cookies." Kid Flash snapped.

"Thanks Kid obvious." Artemis snapped back. "Do you new any help?" She asked.

"Thanks Artemis but I'm actually working on my telekinesis. I'm washing the dishes in the sink at the same time as my hands are occupied. So there's not really anything you can do." Megan said. Artemis looked and sure eneough the sink was full of soapy water which was sloshing around.

"Okay then, just thought I offer to help." Artemis said. She left the kitchen.

Artemis sat on the couch next to Superboy.

"Hey Superboy, why are you watching static?" Artemis asked.

"One of Superman's powers is super hearing so which can be annoying to hear all the time. The static drowns out the noise." Superboy said.

"Man I'm sorry I didn't know. Did the g'nomes teach you any languages beside English?" Artemis asked.

"They taught me the beginnings of Soanish." Superboy said.

"Have you tried to speak it yet?" Artemis asked.

"It didn't occur to me plus I didn't know if anyone else knew any Spanish to help me." Superboy said with a frown.

Hola, me llamo Artemis. Yo soy una chica. Mi pelo es rubia. Yo tengo diesiseis ańos. Y tú?"  
'Hello, my name is Artemis. I'm a girl. My hair I blonde. I am sixteen years old. And you?'  
Artemis looked at Superboy expectantly. He hesitated for a second then started speaking.

Hola, me llamo ..." He cut off there pretty upset.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked as she reverted back to English.

"I don't want my name to be Superboy. I want a common first and a last name." Superboy said.

"Okay, okay that's not too hard." Artemis Sao thinking on her feet. "Hey Megan when you look at Superboy what's the first name that pops into your head?" Artemis called to the kitchen.  
"Conner!" Megan's reply was quick and loud.

Artemis turned to Superboy. "Do you like Conner?"

"Conner, Connnnner, Conneeer." Superboy said tasting the name as it rolled off his tongue. It was a good strong name and he liked it. He gave a small smile.

"Thanks Megan." Artemis called back to the kitchen.

"Hola, me llamo Conner. Yo soy un chico. Mi pelo es negro. Yo tengo diesiseis semanas. Gracias por me estuviste ayudando."  
'Hello, my name is Connor. I'm a boy my hair is black. I am sixteen weeks old. Thank you for helping me.'

Conner said. His accent was a little off but it made sense.

"Muy buen." Artemis said with a grin.

"Muchas gracias." Conned said.

"De nada." Artemis said. She got up and went back to the kitchen.

"That was really nice of you Artemis." Megan said.

"I'm a nice person." Artemis said with a smile.

"Pft. Yeah right." Kid Flash said.

"Excuse me." Artemis turned to him a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"You heard me." Kid Flash said. No what was he doing he was picking a fight why did she make him so angry. He didn't want to start a fight especially with Megan still in the room.

"Are you calling me mean?" She asked.

"I ain't calling you nice." Kid Flash said.

"You know I took off my hood I chose to trust this team with my identity. Clearly not all of us feel comfortable with that." Artemis said.

"Well that certainly came out of left field folks," Kid said with a pseudo-announcer voice.

"Merely pointing out that some of us may be more trustworthy than others she stared pointedly at his cowl which was still on.

"Me, not trustworthy, I'm not the replacement!" Kid yelled.

"Yet you keep your cowl on in front of your teammates if you don't trust us why should we trust you?" Artemis asked.

"You want me to take off my cowl?" Kid asked.

"I could care less I was simply making an observation why are you obsessing over this." Artemis asked.

"I-obsessing-ugh stop twisting the situation around." Kid said.

"Your cowls still on." Artemis pointed out.

Kid Flash pulled his cowl from his head. Artemis could see his green eyes and his sun splattered freckles and his cheek bones. Why do jerks have to be so cute? It wasn't fair.

"You happy now?" Kid was exasperated.

"Who said you taking off your cowl would make me happy? I was merely making an observation freckle face." Artemis said with a smirk.

"You-I-ugh. I'm leaving." Kid said.

He sped out of the room.

"That wasn't very nice." Megan said.

"I'm sorry but he was baiting me." Artemis said.

"Baiting you?" Megan repeated.

"You know trying to instigate a fight. Sometimes people say bait because bait is used to lure fish in when fishing." Artemis explained "You feel me."

"I think so." Megan said.

Artemis saw her confusion. "Oh sorry you feel me is like asking if you understand me." Artemis said.

"Oh I understand." Megan said.

"So how much longer are those cookies?" Artemis asked.

"Ten more minutes." Megan said.

"Did you put the cookie dough in the sink yet?" Artemis asked.

"Nope it's still on the counter." Megan pointed at the bowl that still had cookie dough on it and the spoons she used to scoop it and the scraper.

"This is perfect!" Artemis exclaimed running to it.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Spoons or scraper?" Artemis ignored her question.

"Spoons?" Megan guessed.

"No on your first time you use the rubber spatula." Artemis handed her the spatula and brought the bowl over to her.

"Use it for what?" Megan asked.

"To scoop cookie dough of course." Artemis replied.

"Oh should I get another cookie sheet." Megan brightened with what she thought was understanding.

"No to eat it silly goose." Artemis said. She licked one spoon and used the other to scrape the bowl for more cookie dough.

"But it has raw eggs in it." Megan protested.

Again Artemis ignored her. She continued to eat the cookie dough. "What recipe did you use?" Artemis asked.

"I just found one online." Megan said.

"Next time let me know when you are making cookies my mom has this Hershey recipe for chocolate chip cookies that is awesome. Did you scoop the flour with the one cup measurer?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah I did why?" Megan asked.

"When you are measuring flour use a spoon to put it into the measuring cup other wise the flour will. By packed in there you want it to be loose. Did you do the same for the brown sugar? Artemis asked.

"Yeah and how do you know so much about cooking?" Megan asked.

"A girls gotta eat right? Anyway for the brown sugar it's the opposite of the flour you want to pack it in there make sure you push down on the brown sugar to get as much in there as possible." Artemis explained. After they finished the cookie dough they put the bowl in the sink filled it with soapy water then put the spoons and scraper and measuring stuff in the bowl to soak.

That's when the timer went off.

The Zeta tubes announced Aqualad's arrival. He came into the kitchen.

Artemis was setting up the cooling rack while Megan moved the cookie tray from the oven to the stove.

"Did you turn off the oven?"

"Jeez Artemis chill out I got this."

"Ok girl, that's a little too much but your getting a handle on it. Okay now in two minutes use a spatula to lift the cookies from the tray to the cooling rack. Oh hey Kaldur." Artemis said.

"Hello Artemis. Tonight at six we are going to take the bioship to Chicago and begin Operation spiders takedown." Kaldur said.

"Operation spiders takedown?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"Oh yes! Wally insisted we call it that after you and Robin left. He was very adamant about it." Megan said.

"Where is he?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh don't worry I'll go find him." Artemis assured him.

Artemis went to Wally's room where he was sulking.

"Operation spiders takedown?" Artemis said leaning against the doorway to his room.

"Are you making fun of the official name of this mission?" Kid asked.

"I don't know what I expected from someone named Kid." Artemis teased.

So what's your name?" Wally asked.

"Artemis." She pushed off the doorframe and sat on the bed sitting criss-cross applesauce in front of him.

"No, I mean what's your civilian name?"

"Artemis."

"You use the same name for both? You're going to be found out for sure that way!" Wally exclaimed.

"Some of us are confident in our names."

"Seriously?"

"Okay everyone knows the heroes names are fake like no one is named Kid Flash or Superboy so by using my name it makes it that much safer. Plus people think I chose Artemis because she was the goddess of the hunt and a skilled archer as well."

"That's ingenious."

"Did you just compliment me?" She asked.

"Hey look it's six looks like it's time to go to Chicago." Wally said. He stood up and offered her a hand.

Artemis stood up on her own. "I'm going to go change into my uniform. See you at the bioship." She said and then turned to leave.


End file.
